Selena the Fluorspar
by Mach Lass
Summary: Selena's life story before and after Vigarde's death. GlenxSelena Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Winter had reached Grado and everyone was gathering firewood, sewing clothes, and anything else that would prepare them for the next few months. Emperor Vigarde was readying his carriage to check on the city and see how everything was going.

"Horses are fine, sir. Shall we be going now?" A soldier saluted Vigarde as he stepped out of his castle.

"Let us go." The emperor stepped into the grand carriage and sat down.

A soldier took the reins and looked back. The soldier was used to seeing baby Lyon in his father's arms on his trips to the city. "Emperor Vigarde, where's Prince Lyon?"

"I left him the care of a trusted servant. I wouldn't want the prince to catch cold at such a young age."

"You're right. Well then, let's be on our way."

The horses galloped at a peaceful pace and the snow flakes had begun to fall from the skies. Fortunately, it wasn't a heavy snowfall. Vigarde had to admit that Grado looked its best during winter, even though it was the most torturous. It seemed that winter was the longest season to endure, especially since there was a lack of food.

Vigarde sighed at the thought of the hardships that will soon come. He didn't know that the soldier would hear him.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Alright…"

It went silent for a few minutes and that disturbed Vigarde. He couldn't help but to start a conversation, "So when will we be at the city?"

"Not long. Maybe just a few more miles and we'll be there in no time. Why ask?"

He shrugged and replied, "It was too quiet."

The soldier took that as an answer and continued steering the horses. They were getting closer and closer to the city now so they had no time for breaks. On top of the road that they were on, they could spot the city's oil lamps. It was quite the sight to see.

"The city is magnificent. Don't you think so milord?"

"Yes… it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yup. Well we better be on our way."

The soldier tenderly kicked the horse's side and it went off. The road was steep and the horse ended up running down instead of walking as it was told.

"Hey Gallant! Calm down!" The driver pulled on the reins, but no matter how much it tried to stop, there was always the ice to make it slip.

Emperor Vigarde had crashed into the seat in front of him, but he felt just fine, just a little dizzy. He looked out the window as he had one hand keeping him from crashing into the seat again. He saw a young blonde girl with beautiful shiny eyes just a few feet from the rampaging horse. He thought she would be smart enough to stay away from the horse but she ended up walking towards gallant with one hand held out as if she were going to pet him.

At the head of the carriage, the soldier saw the same thing, "Hey girl! Stay away!"

She paid no heed to his words and gently touched the horse's mane with her little hands. Vigarde watched everything she did and knew that there was something in her that would make her blend out from others.

The king stepped out of his cart and looked down at the girl. She looked up at him and said nothing. Instead, she bowed her head and walked away. "Wait. It is not polite to walk off on a king."

She turned her head back at him and looked him in the eyes. They held kindness and tenderness within them. She had never seen those eyes in such a long time. Without even thinking, she walked back to him.

"Emperor Vigarde, I'm sorry but we must really be going. We have no time to be talking with strangers."

"She is okay… I have never in all my life seen a human no less a child be so courageous to pet an out of control horse such as ours." The king shifted his eyes back down on her and said kindly, "Young lady, please tell me what your name is and why you are so far away from town."

The blonde no longer looked at his eyes but at the ground covered with snow. Her voice was weak and quiet, Selena…"

"Hm? You're saying your name is Selena?"

Selena nodded.

"Can you tell me why you're so far from town now?"

"I…I have always been this far from home."

"Now, now. Don't tell me you were born here. You must've been born in a warm house. Now I'll return you to your family if you tell me where they are."

"My parents…? They're gone… They were taken away from me…"

Both the king and the soldier looked at her with a concerned face. Neither of them knew what to say. The soldier did the best he can to comfort her, "It's okay…Everyone loses their parents soon…"

Vigarde glanced at him and right away he knew that he was meant to be silent. "Nevermind. Forget what I said."

The king bent down to her height and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, how did your parents…leave you…?"

"What difference would it make? They'll always be gone. If I told you they wouldn't come back." Her voice was cold as she spoke. Vigarde felt as if she was blaming him on her parent's death.

"Selena…By the way you speak, I assume that your parents horribly, right?"

Selena nodded, "That's all I'm going to explain…" She turned around and walked away. _Why would he care what happened to my parents? The way they died…It wasn't right! I know it wasn't! I saw the death of my own parents…Mom's tears and cries…Dad's courage…_

"It seems we should be going now, sir."

"You seem to be in a hurry. Why's that?"

"Well, it's not good to hold up everything that you planned on doing."

"If you're in such a hurry, you go to the city on your own. Tell me how it's going and I'll stay here."

"But…" His majesty stared him in the eyes, "Okay…I'll come back as fast as possible." He kicked Gallant's side and off he rode, leaving Vigarde alone.

As the soldier left, Vigarde went on searching for the girl. He walked past a few bushes where he had seen her go and saw some white rabbits run about. Chasing after them was Selena. She spotted him as she ran past and stopped.

"There you are Selena. You should try to confide with others to solve your problems."

"Sir…Please, just leave me alone. No one can help me…"

"Selena, I'm king not to just create orders but to help others too."

The little blonde picked up the rabbit and said, "Will you promise not to tell…?" She put one of the rabbit's ears between her index and middle finger.

"I promise…"

She got near him and began whispering in his ear. Vigarde couldn't believe what she was saying. It was such a horrible story, he couldn't even to begin to imagine what it was like for her.

When she was done, he managed to reply, "Selena… your parents died like that?"

"Yes…They were killed by the hands of a trusted friend. I watched everything…Mom was crying and telling me to run. Dad was trying to protect both me and mom, but it was too much…"

The king would expect her to cry by now but she held in her tears. Then she continued, "But my mom said that I must live my life the way I want it and to be happy." She smiled, but Vigarde knew it was fake.

Then an idea came into his head. "Hey Selena, how about coming with me?"

"Go with you?"

"Yes. It's better than staying out here in the cold. I'll give you a warm bed and clothes and everything else a girl needs. You'll be just like a daughter."

The rabbit jumped out of her arms and went back to its family. Selena couldn't hold in her happiness anymore. She jumped into his arms and tears of joy came out of her eyes. "Oh thank you so much! I promise I'll be the best I can be and help you!"

An hour later, the soldier returned from the city and spotted the king and Selena. He pulled the reins and the horse stopped. "Milord, I'm sorry if I took a long time. It wasn't meant to be like that. Everyone was in the road and I couldn't-"

"Enough. You worry too much. Now just help Selena get to the seat by you and let her take the reins."

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"Did you not see the way she stopped Gallant? I'm sure this young girl is a natural horseback rider."

The man looked at the king then Selena. He let out a sigh and hopped off. He lifted Selena onto the seat and handed her the reins. "Alright Selena. Gently whip the reins and he'll go walking. If you need to stop, pull the reins, got it?"

She nodded and both the soldier and Vigarde got to their seats. The soldier sat next to her while the king took his seat in the carriage. Selena whipped the reins and guided the horse as if she had done it a million times. The soldier was surprised at how good she was and thought that maybe when they return to the castle, he would give her a horse. That is if Vigarde let him.

"You're a magnificent horse driver… just like what Emperor Vigarde said. Tell me, would you like your very own horse?"

"You would really let me have my own horse?"

"Of course. Your skill is magnificent. Maybe if you were able to handle a sword then perhaps you might be able to grow up as a soldier. But that's just a maybe."

"I prefer magic over swords and lances since my mom used magic. My dad used sword fighting skills and everything, but I feel more like my mom."

Vigarde overheard them and called back, "Well Selena, if you want, we could teach you the skill of magic if you want."

"You would really teach me?"

"Of course."

Selena smiled and thought,_ I can finally live my life how I want it…Just how Mom and Dad would've wanted me to. If I can, I will avenge you two. I promise…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Many years had passed and Selena had grown up into a beautiful woman that was apart of the Imperial Three. The other two members were Glen the Sunstone and Duessel the Obsidian. She had learned the skill of magic as well as using the healing rod. She had also watched young Prince Lyon grow up and she relished on her own memories as a child, before her parent's death. It made her happy to know that at least he wouldn't be losing a loved parent.

While she was watching the Prince play with both the Princess and the Prince of Renais from the window, Glen surprised her by calling her name, "Selena?"

"Huh? Oh Glen…it's you…"

"It is. Tell me, what are you looking at?"

"I'm just watching the Prince and his friends. They seem to be such great friends…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You wish that you had friends like that when you were little?"

She nodded.

"I understand. I had no friends when I was little either. My closest friend was my younger brother Cormag."

She smiled. "At least you had a friend…"

Glen knew what he had said offended her so as the gentleman he was, he replied, "It doesn't matter anymore Selena. You have friends now, so the past doesn't matter."

Selena nodded and replied, "You're right Glen. I'm glad I have great friends like you and Duessel."

He grasped her hand and her face turned bright red. He didn't seem to notice since he began speaking again, "Anyway, Lord Vigarde told us that we need to go train some beginners along side General Duessel. You don't mind that do you?"

"It's fine…"

"Something wrong?" He saw how she was no longer looking at him.

"It's nothing…Let's go."

The castle garden was beautiful and whoever grew it was a magnificent gardener indeed. No one could spot one dead plant no less a dead leaf even if they had the sharpest of eyes. Selena and Glen walked down the garden to get into the training zone. It was like a maze, but Glen had been here thousands of times and he was able to lead the way out.

"I always loved this garden. Don't you like it, Glen?"

"Yes. It's beautiful and eye catching as well."

They got out of the garden and crashed into Prince Lyon.

"Prince Lyon, forgive us, we didn't mean to bump into you." Glen bowed his head and Selena did the same.

"Oh it's okay. It was my clumsiness that did it. No need to bow General Glen and Dame Selena. I was just leading my friends into the castle to have some lunch." Princess Eirika and her twin brother Prince Ephraim smiled from behind him.

"It's an honor to meet the son and daughter of King Fado." Selena had never expected them be the same age as Lyon, but their height and face shows that they were.

"It's a pleasure to meet two of the royal guards of the Grado castle." Princess Eirika replied back cheerfully.

"Well, let's get going now. I'll see you two at dinner. Let's go Eirika, Ephraim." The Prince led them through the garden and Glen and Selena continued on to their destination.

They walked near the training grounds and spotted General Duessel explaining how to wield a lance, "Now you hold it near the middle with your more comfortable hand and your other hand…" He continued on with his speech and didn't seem to notice the two coming at him.

"General Duessel, forgive us if we're in the middle of your tutoring, but where has Emperor Vigarde told us to go?" Glen spoke up first.

"You guys don't need to teach these guys. It is my duty."

Glen was confused, "Wait, so we had no need to walk up here?"

"Correct. Where did you learn that you needed to come up here?"

"Maybe it was just a dream. But I see it all so clearly… I remember his Majesty telling me to tell Selena that we had to do this…"

"It must've been a vivid dream indeed. Why don't you guys go back into the castle. From what I know, a storm will begin. I could smell it." Duessel sniffed the air and a few other students did the same.

"Alright. Let's go Selena." Once again he took her hand and led her back.

During the walk, Selena became curious of Duessel. Of course he was calm and quiet, but she began wondering more about him every time she spoke to him. "Hey Glen."

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering… Does Duessel have a family?"

"Of course he does. He doesn't speak of them much. He likes to keep a low profile on them. Has he spoken to you about them?"

"No he hasn't. Can you tell me about them?"

"I guess…We are a team…," Glen placed a finger on her lips, "But you mustn't tell anyone about them. Just in case."

"Okay."

"Alright. Duessel married a woman by the name of Botan. They have known each other before he became a member of the Imperial Three. In fact they've known each other before Duessel even became apart of the castle crew. Anyway, they got married as I have already told you and had two girls by the names of Lily, the elder sister, and Maray, the younger sister."

Selena couldn't believe that Duessel had kept this whole life secret from her. And now, another thought came into mind. "Oh yes and Glen, I've learned that Duessel doesn't live here, right? Well where does he live?"

"He lives with his family on the border of Grado. I've heard that it's quite peaceful where he resides in. I'm sure it's much more peaceful than the castle. People are always up and about here, even in the night."

"It would be nice to stay there for one night." Selena began daydreaming about what it would be like.

"I'm fine at where I am. Cormag and I have been to many places but we've never found anything that was better than the castle."

As Selena heard that, she realized that her whole life was spent here at the castle. She didn't mind at all but it was strange to think that she hasn't gotten use to it yet. The night guards still made her wake at night and people's footsteps always bothered her. But she didn't care. It made her feel like home. This was her home now along with some other soldiers.

"Glen how long have you been here at the castle?"

He smiled at her, "What's with all the questions now?"

"I guess it's just that we never really speak like this so now I get to let out all my questions that I've been willing to ask you for such a long time. Does it bother you?"

"No."

"I'll just keep my questions for now. I wouldn't want to bother you with all this." She opened the door and they both entered.

Vigarde was sitting on his throne and speaking with the two twins from Renais. Selena and Glen peered from behind a wall, waiting until he was finished chatting with them. They couldn't really hear him since Vigarde was such a quiet talker, and they were glad that he was since they wouldn't be eavesdropping.

Glen whispered to Selena, "Tell me, why are we waiting for Lord Vigarde?"

"It's just something I need to ask him. You may go if you wish. I won't get disappointed. It's pretty much a personal question too."

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." Glen bowed his head and walked off quietly.

It took about five minutes for their conversation to end and once they left, Selena entered and approached the king. She stopped and went on one knee, "Emperor Vigarde I'm here to ask you of something."

"Selena, you have no need to bow. Please stand up." She did as he was told and he continued on, "Now, what is it?"

"Milord, I want to go to the city today if you would allow me. I haven't seen it in about eighteen or so years. I know you have forbidden me to go when I first went under your wing but now I've grown. I'll get over it."

"Selena, I know you've grown very much and I will allow you to go to the city, but you must tell me, what are your reasons?"

"I will not lie to you Milord. I really just want to see my parents' grave. And I would like to go alone on my horse."

"That's fine Selena. Please be back before dinner."

She couldn't help but to smile, "Yes sir. I'll come back as soon as possible." She turned around and went out of the room. Vigarde had never seen her so happy about seeing her parents. It was true that she was no longer that little girl from eighteen years ago.

The rain had begun pelting on the windows now and the maids were rushing about the castle trying to close the windows. Duessel had brought in the trainees and was now telling them that in war, there was no time to worry about catching a cold. Glen wasn't seen anywhere in the castle so he was probably in his room that was locked. Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim had headed home a long time ago. Selena tried to sneak out without being seen so as not to worry everybody.

Selena looked around and quietly opened the door. Fortunately for her, no one spotted her. Now she had to get to the horse stalls. She thought that no one would be out here, especially in the rain, so she walked without a care.

Then as she turned the corner, she crashed into something. Selena fell on the floor and rubbed her nose. "What was that?"

When she looked up, Selena spotted Glen, "Selena, I'm sorry." He held out his hand and she took it. He carefully pulled her up and dusted off her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I was careless."

"No Glen, I was the one being careless…" She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Glen smiled at her and then asked, "Anyway, what is a lady doing out here in the cold?"

The question was hard to answer for Selena. _Should I really lie to him? But if I don't, he's going to end up coming with me. Well I don't really mind do I? _She was too busy thinking that she jumped when Glen repeated his answer.

"Well Selena?"

"Oh um Glen… Please don't tell anyone about this."

"If it's that secretive, I don't need to know."

"Yes but I really need to get it out of me…I haven't been able to get it out of me but if I tell it to you, I'm sure I would feel much better."

He got closer to her and looked down at her. She couldn't help but to look back at him. Glen looked as if he was ready to embrace her until he patted her hair. "Would you like to sit in a warmer and dryer place?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go to my horse."

"Alright. I'll guide you." Once again, their hands grasped each other and the Wyvernlord was leading the way.

The horses neighed as the two entered the stable. All the horses looked the same but Selena knew which one was hers. She let go of her grasp on Glen's hand and went to her little horse. Once she reached him, she stroked the horse's nose and mumbled, "Hey there sweetie. I haven't seen you in quite a while."

It was amazing to watch Selena converse with her horse but Glen had to remind her why they were here. "Selena, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your horse's reunion but you wanted to tell me what you wanted to get out."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." She opened the door keeping her horse behind and it walked out.

Glen saw what she was doing and dragged a carriage to the horse. He connected the horse's reins and the carriage together and said, "Is this okay?"

"It is. Thank you Glen."

He helped her up and then sat himself beside her. "Alright now, please tell me."

Fluorspar was fiddling with her fingers the whole time but she soon managed to explain, "Glen, I'm going on a trip to the city to see my parents…"

He didn't know what she meant so replied, "Well that's nice to hear."

"I know but you see my parents are…dead…"

Immediately Glen apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Selena looked at him and smiled. "Glen, how were you supposed to know? It's fine. This is the reason why I needed to talk to you. I want you to come with me to visit my parents. That is if you don't mind…"

"I'll go with you."

Selena sat closer to him, trying to get some body warmth. She had forgotten her cloak in her attempt to leave the castle without being seen. Glen noticed and threw his cape around her shoulders.

"Thank you…I guess I forgot mine."

"It's fine. Anyway, are you ready to go now?"

"Yes…But out of curiosity, why were you out here?"

"I was waiting for Cormag to come back from his obligation. He still hasn't returned though. I wonder what's keeping him…"

"Maybe he just got sidetracked. Anyway, your brother is very strong. I'm sure whatever predicament he's in he'll manage."

"You're right. Now let's not waste anymore time. Let's go." With that, Glen shook the reins and the beautiful horse went off.

Selena couldn't wait until the city came into view. Her mind stayed on that subject the whole time, _What will I do when I get there? I was waiting for so long to come but now I don't even know what I'll do…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride was bumpy and cold. It seemed as if the closer you got to the city, the rain became more harsh. But overall, Selena had to admit that the ride was pleasant. Except she didn't know about Glen. She thought that maybe he was just worried about his brother.

"Glen, are you worried about Cormag?"

He seemed surprised to hear her speak since he jumped a little. "Oh Selena…I was just thinking about something else…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…," he said dismally.

Selena wished that she could read people's minds so then no one would hide anything away from her. Vigarde had always taught her that you must always think about others before yourself. It was what she heard every single year. Now she knew why. So people would care about you.

Selena placed her hand on his and replied, "Glen, you may speak anything to me. I wish that you would."

He looked up at the rain pouring down and shut his eyes. "No…Not today…Maybe I'll tell you when I feel better."

_When he feels better…Oh Glen...I wish I could peer into your heart right now… _She stared at him until he noticed.

"Selena, you're staring…Something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you…Please speak about your problems to me…"

The only reply she got was a dour look. It made her feel guilty and she thought that the best thing to do was to change the subject. Except she had no idea what to talk about, so she got stuck with saying nothing.

It seemed as if the ride gladdened Glen's mind. Selena spotted his calm face now and it made her glad as well. Then before they knew it, the city was spotted. Glen nudged her softly and whispered, "Look Selena, the city."

She looked to where he pointed and couldn't hold in her smile. It looked like a paradise from where they stood. Carriages led by horses, city folk creating conversations with one another, and overall the place seemed so happy even in the harsh rain.

"It's beautiful…" Selena looked in awe at the newly transformed town, "It's changed so much since I was a child."

"Really? To be honest, I never actually thought it changed much."

"Yes but I've lived there for all of my childhood, I know what it was like a long time ago."

"Well then, let's not waste anytime then. Let's go." Glen whipped the reins and the horse went off.

As they were going down the hill, Selena remembered the first time she met Vigarde. How the horse went running down the steep hill and how she stopped it from hurting itself. The whole memory made her feel proud of herself.

"This hill isn't as steep as before."

"You noticed that?" Glen smiled at her.

"Yeah…It was the first time I met Lord Vigarde. Maybe I'll tell you the story when we get home."

"Sure."

When they were done going down the hill, they rode off into the city. People stared at them wondering who the two were. The townsfolk began chatting in secret with each other, but it didn't bother the two at all. An elderly man came out of his house and looked at them. Immediately he noticed Selena.

"S…Selena…? Is that really you…?" The man was mumbling to himself. He ran out with his cane and stopped the carriage.

Glen didn't notice and continued riding until Selena said, "Glen, stop. Someone's trying to speak to us."

He pulled the reins and looked over at her side. He spotted the man and apologized, "Forgive me. I did not notice that you were down there."

The aged man was panting and said in between pants, "I was wondering if you, the young lady, Selena. Am I speaking the truth?"

Selena couldn't believe that this old man knew her. His face didn't bring back any memories, but it would be rude to say anything to hurt his feelings. "I am Selena, but who are you?"

"You may not remember but I was your neighbor from a long time ago."

She jumped to the sudden speech. "I'm sorry, but I could scarcely remember your face… I haven't been here for around eighteen years…" Fluorspar looked up into the sky and then memories flashed before her own eyes. Immediately, the vision was gone once she blinked.

Glen saw her actions and whispered, "Selena, something wrong?"

"Ah…no…" She turned her attention back to the man, "I was just wondering if it was okay if you would tell me your name. It would help me a lot."

"Why of course! My name is Metz."

"Metz…Do you happen to be the woodcutter?"

"Yes! So you do remember me! Such a pleasure it is."

The two smiled then the bell rang signaling that an hour had passed. Metz laughed out heartily, "Who knew that time flew by so fast! I must get back to my duties. I believe that you two should be on your way too, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Well I'll see you guys later."

They bade good-bye to one another and then Glen rode off into the cemetery. It was eerie and damp. The cemetery was already horrible enough, but now the rain made you want to leave.

Selena stepped out of the carriage and walked to two tombstones that were side by side. Glen watched her from the carriage so as not to get into her way. Slowly, she went to her knees and began whispering undecipherable words. Glen wanted to be by her side right now and comfort her but he knew that she wouldn't want that right now.

Minutes passed and finally, Selena returned back to the carriage, shivering. "Selena, how are you feeling?"

She replied by laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids turned heavy and pretty soon she was fast asleep. Glen threw his arms around her and could smell the scent of roses from her hair. _You have good dreams Selena._

They rode back to the castle and even in her sleep, Selena could feel the weather lighten up a bit. Glen looked at the sun and realized that it had begun sinking behind the purple mountains. _I hope we're not late…_

Selena began dreaming about her parents and how great they were. It was true that they were not involved in anything special but protecting her with their lives was something that she was grateful for. Also, if not for their bravery, she would've never met Emperor Vigarde and all the other great people in the castle.

Before she knew it, Glen was waking her from her sleep, "Selena, Selena…"

"Glen…? Are we home?"

"Of course. Just in time too. Can you smell it?"

Selena began sniffing the air around her and smelled the nice food that was cooking. "It seems that the maid has made something nice today. Well, she usually does anyways."

"Yes. Let's get washed up and head to dinner. We wouldn't want to look like beggars while at the table."

"You're right," she replied in a happy tone.

They entered the room and both smiled. Selena was smiling from her joyful trip with Glen, and Glen was smiling because of the sight of a Wyvern flying through the air.

_Cormag, looks like you've returned…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lady Selena came walking down the stairs with an elegant green dress that was tight around the body but grew loose at the legs. Her hair was tied in a braid along with a green bow. She looked as if she was a princess or a queen going to a ball. The soldiers looked at her in awe, and it didn't mind her. She was of course single and her mind was always on Glen.

"You look lovely this evening," one of the soldiers said to her as she was walking down the hall.

"Thank you. By the way have any of you guys seen Glen around?"

"Glen? I believe he is in the dining room. It is almost dinner time anyways."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll go check there. Thank you again." Selena went off.

Glen was outside talking with his younger brother as he put the Wyvern in its stable. "Why were you late Cormag?"

"The woman expected more of me than I could offer. She said I was supposed to give her more food. I didn't know what to do. I mean she was an elder. I couldn't just leave her."

"I hope you did the right thing, Brother. Even if the elder is cruel, you still must respect them."

"I did, but hope I don't get scolded for not completing my duty."

Glen placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "His majesty won't scold you. I promise. He will understand if you tell him what you told me."

"Alright. Well, let's not waste anymore time out here. The air is freezing." Cormag began walking off with Glen trailing behind.

The brothers entered the castle and was greeted by Selena who came walking down the stairs. "Glen, Cormag, you guys are back. I thought you were in the dining room, Glen."

"I went out to speak with my brother. I hope I did not worry you."

"Oh no. Not at all. I just came back from checking in your room."

He began staggering, "Y…you were in my…room…?"

Cormag began chuckling under his breath. He knew why Glen wouldn't want Selena in his room. _Glen, you have pictures of her all around your room, don't you? At least I know you have one in your journal._

"Well I didn't really _go _in your room. I just knocked. You weren't in there so I came down here. Why were you so worried?"

"It's nothing. I just hoped that you didn't go into my personal room without permission is all. But of course, I should've known that you wouldn't do that."

Selena smiled beautifully and reached for Glen's hand. He blushed and noticed how beautiful she was tonight. Never in his life had he seen her dress up so nicely for no apparent reason. Or was there a reason for her actions?

"Selena, you look beautiful…"

"Oh…umm…thanks…" Her cheeks turned pink and she could feel her face begin to burn. "Glen…may I speak to you in private tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Why not to today though?"

"You and Cormag are finally home together. It's quite seldom that you guys see each other now so I thought that maybe you should spend the rest of today with your brother." She shifted her glance to Cormag, "I'm sure you have a lot to tell your brother, don't you?"

"Why yes. But Selena you may speak to him now. I have the whole day off tomorrow."

"You do? Well then Selena, let's go to your room to speak." Glen smiled and took her hand fragilely.

Now Selena really did feel as if she were a princess and Glen was supposed to be the knight in shining armor. Selena pondered if he thought the same thoughts she was thinking. It would be impolite to ask, so she said nothing.

Once they entered the room, Glen released her hand and asked politely, "So what did you need to tell me?"

Fluorspar sat on her bed and patted the seat beside her, signaling for him to sit there. Glen walked over and sat next to her and then she went on, "Glen, I really want to thank you for going with me to visit my parents…I always say I have the will to go by myself, but I always end up needing someone by me. I'm glad it was you who was by my side today. And for that, I'll repay you back some day. So if you ever need anything, I'll be happy to help."

Once she was done speaking, she began fiddling with her dress. The whole speech made her nervous.

Glen smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You have a friend in me too Selena. I'll be happy to help you whenever you need me anytime. Please don't be shy to ask me anything."

"Thank you Glen." Selena stood up and smoothed down the back of her dress. Her nose smelled the magnificent cooking again, "Well, we must get down to dinner now, shall we?"

"I'll be glad to." The two exited her room and went on down to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

Vigarde sat at the head of the table with Prince Lyon and General Duessel sitting at the sides. In front of them lay a buffet of food. Selena and Glen rushed down to dinner and thought that they kept the whole group waiting. The idea made them feel ashamed.

"I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I did not mean it…" Selena bowed her head down.

"Please don't blame Lady Fluorspar for all of this. I needed to speak to her and I did not mean to keep it so long."

Duessel grumbled something to himself while the young Lyon laughed. The scene made the two perturbed. Lyon saw the confused looks on their faces so said, "No need to be apologizing. The maid has not even finished her cooking yet. We had just come down here as well."

"Oh…" Selena was surely embarrassed. "I guess we'll just wait…"

Glen showed no sign of embarrassment but Duessel sure knew he was.

They took their seats beside each other and Selena noticed something wrong with Vigarde. He had not spoken since they had come down. He was usually the kind to speak to the members of the Imperial three, especially Selena. She would not speak about this right now but she made plans of it in her mind.

Cormag came walking down the stairs wearing his nice regular clothes and his hair was brushed back. It was easy to see that he would soon grow into a looker like Glen but overall, he was somewhat handsome. Cormag sat across Glen and sat politely like the others.

Cormag saw the glimpses that came at him from Glen. They were of course not cruel. Cormag definitely saw what his brother meant, _Nice way to put your hair. You look different tonight_, or something to that affect.

Pretty soon, the maid came in and placed down some shrimp for the last serving. Lyon thought that the table couldn't look anymore delicious and Duessel wished that his family was here right now, but they were at home enjoying their own meal.

"Wow Miss Sarah. You've outdone yourself this time." Lyon was always the kind to compliment on other's successes. That was one of the many of reasons why Selena enjoyed him as being prince.

"Why thank you Prince. I did this today since it is my birthday and I always try to improve myself every birthday I have."

"Well, I don't know how you could improve any better on your cooking." Lyon popped a shrimp into his mouth and enjoyed every bite he got out of it.

Vigarde finally spoke up from his silence, "Since it is your birthday, why don't you go home and celebrate the rest of the day with your family."

"Of course. Thank you Emperor Vigarde."

"You deserve it." The maid brought down her belongings and left the room. It seemed as if she were in a hurry to go home. But then again, it was her birthday and everyone would love to celebrate it with their family.

After she left, they began eating the scrumptious food that lay before them. Selena kept an eye on the emperor as she ate and she noticed that he and his son spoke to each other in whispers. Many times has she seen Lyon lean to his father's ear and whisper something. The king would reply back by putting his hand up and whispering back. It must've been such a secretive talk if even Duessel couldn't listen in.

The table was silent that night. It felt disturbing. Selena couldn't stand the silence and the conversation between king and prince so stood up and asked the king, "May I be excused?"

"But Lady Selena, it's such a lovely dinner. Is something wrong?" Lyon had dropped his fork to say that.

"Nothing," she lied, "I guess I wasn't hungry tonight. I do feel bad for all her hard work going to waste, so please call someone else down in my place."

Vigarde looked at her and replied with a cracked voice, "If you do not feel hungry, then we will not force you to eat. Please do as you wish."

"Thank you…And if you see Miss Sarah tomorrow, please apologize about my actions."

"I will…" Vigarde would do anything for his foster daughter.

Selena soon left the table to go relax in her room. So much thoughts ran through her mind as she laid down on her bed. _What was Vigarde talking about…Was he gossiping? Probably not…Lyon wouldn't be the kind to confide about people. And why was Vigarde so…silent? Is he sick? He did seem so pale… _Questions such as these kept coming and coming. There was no stop to them.

Selena sat on her bed with mixed up emotions. Fortunately for her, Glen came walking in. It was such perfect timing.

"Hey there Selena." He kept his eyes on her and soon asked, "Is it okay if I sit down with you?"

She nodded with dismal eyes. Selena sat up to give him some room to sit down.

"Selena, if you're wondering why I'm here, I thought this was one of the times in which you needed someone to be with. You were so sad as you left the table and I think I know why."

"You do…?"

"I saw how Emperor Vigarde acted at the table. It wasn't like him. And I'm guessing you're worried about him right?"

Selena was astonished to know how much Glen knew about her. She knew she had never told him much about her, but he seemed to read her like a book.

"How did you know…?"

"You're not the only one that feels this way right now. Duessel and I feel the same way you feel. But I'm sure he's just having a bad day. You shouldn't worry much about him. Just relax and I promise everything will be fine. Tomorrow will be a new day and everything will be just as it always had."

"I hope you're right Glen."

Glen wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and Selena crashed into his chest. The way he acted towards her made her blush but she soon got used to it after a few seconds or so. It was just an embrace after all.

"Thank you Glen. If I had never met you…I guess I wouldn't know what I would be doing now. Thank you."

He released her and replied back tenderly, "I'll be going to bed now. Please get a good night rest."

"I will…"

The gentleman stood up from Selena's bed and walked out of the door after bowing his head. He gently shut her door and went down the hallway, feeling quite proud of himself for what he had done to help the damsel in distress.

Now Selena was alone in her room. Once Glen had left, it seemed that all the happiness had left, except for his comforting words. _He's right…Everything will be fine next morning but why am I worrying so much about Vigarde? He just didn't talk and here I am feeling all depressed. I just know that this is something more than just a bad day…_

Minutes flew by as she sat on her bed doing nothing. She was out in her own world, daydreaming. Before she knew it, she was thrown back into reality as someone knocked on her door.

"Lady Selena, are you still awake?"

It was Prince Lyon. He seemed to have a little worry in his voice.

She went to her door and opened it. "Prince, why are you up and about still?"

"My father grew sick. I was wondering if you could help."

She couldn't believe it. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that something was wrong. "Lyon, where is your father now?"

"He's in his bed. The nurse said that he's burning up and thinks that it's a horrible fever. She's never seen anything like it."

"Excuse me Lyon." Selena ran passed him and went to the emperor's room. She was about five feet away from the door and she could already hear the horrible coughing as if he were right in front of her.

When she was reaching for the doorknob, the maid opened it before her and jumped as well as Selena. "Oh, Dame Selena, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"His Majesty… how is he feeling?"

"I uh…can't say much…This fever is the worst I've seen. I don't know much about it." The maid spotted the dismal look in Selena's dazzling green eyes then continued as cheerful as she could, "But I know I could cure him. I'm sure that at least one place knows some medicine to cure him. You know what they say: Nothing's impossible…" Her voice became quiet at the end of her sentence.

"I guess you're right…Please tell me how he's doing soon okay?"

"Oh yes I will. Now you rush into bed okay? I wouldn't want you to catch sick either."

Selena nodded and walked back to bed.

She managed to settle herself to sleep but woke up every three hours. Somehow she could hear Vigarde's coughs from her room. It gave her a headache. She did try to think about happy thoughts but the sounds of coughing always came back to her.

"I have to check on him…" She began mumbling to herself.

She swung her legs over the bed and walked out. She looked so weak as she went through the halls. Anyone would want to comfort her if they saw her now. But no matter how tired she was, she owed a debt to him. He had saved her life and took her under his wing as his own child. If not for that, she might as well be in the graveyard along with her parents.

_I must help him like how he had helped me. He gave me a chance…I must repay him, but how? I'm so useless…I don't understand why I think I could help him…But it doesn't matter. I have to try like how he tried for me. I'm going to continue and help him…_

She kept thinking nonsense that didn't make sense. She didn't even know if she was heading the right way or not. Somehow though, she did make it to his room and stopped in front of the large brown door.

Vigarde's coughs went right through the walls. Selena's headache began making her confused. She sank to her knees and didn't know what she was doing as she began losing her mind. Luckily for her though, a night guard came walking by and spotted her.

"Lady Fluorspar, what are you doing out here?"

No answer came back to him. She was pure silent.

The guard knew the relationship between Selena and Glen so went to get Glen who was on night watch tonight. "I'll be right back Lady Selena. Please don't go anywhere."

As Selena waited, she heard Lyon in there, comforting his father. "Father, do you need a glass of water?" He seemed so calm even in this sort of predicament. Selena couldn't stand this though. She had already lost her family once and if Vigarde happened to go then who knows what would happen to her.

"What could I do…? If I lose Vigarde, then I'll be losing my family for the second time…" She held her knees close trying to hold in her tears. She didn't know why she was worrying still. She hadn't got any proof that Vigarde was severely sick or just the regular cold but she still knew that something was wrong.

"Selena, why are you out here?" Glen came walking down the hallway with his cloak still on and his hair dripping wet from the rain which had begun pelting on the ground a few hours ago.

She looked up at him and had to ask him, "How did you know I was out here?"

"That guard told me so. Selena, you must get back to bed. It is not good for you to be out here."

"But Vigarde-"

He cut her off, "We have already spoken about this. He may be sick but he'll be fine. If you worry, he'll grow worse."

Selena sighed mournfully, trying to believe him. "Alright…"

"Good. I'll send you to bed." He pulled her up by the hand and she got herself into his arms.

Glen blushed by her sudden act but soon got his arms around her. "I'm sorry for worrying you this whole day."

"It's fine. Every knight is expected to go through this."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not much, especially if it's you I'm helping."

Those last words stunned her. She was lost with words but managed her first smile in this horrible night.

"Let's go to your bedroom now."

Leading her by the hand, he got her into her room and tucked her in. Once she got in her bed, she seemed to have fallen asleep right away and he managed to give her a secret kiss on the forehead before going back out into the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The early bird awoke Selena that morning and she felt so depressed. Usually, she would have a maid greet her or at least feel refreshed but not this morning.

She remembered about Vigarde still and that was the whole thing keeping her down. "I have to go check on him…"

As she was heading out the door, someone stopped her. "Hold it Selena."

"Cormag, what are you doing?"

"Glen told me not to let you near Vigarde until you clear your mind. He doesn't want to see you worried Selena. Please just heed my words and wait for just a little to see him."

"I…Okay Cormag…"

Cormag smiled and said, "Thank you. I know I can trust you not to leave while I'm not around, right?"

"I promise…"

"Good. I'll be on my way now-"

"Wait Cormag."

"Yes?"

"Where's Glen?"

"He's still asleep. He had to stay up until three. He probably just fell asleep about two hours ago."

"Oh I see. Well thanks Cormag."

"Anytime Selena." And off he went.

She decided that to make the day a little better was to start off with a nice warm bath to calm herself. It was one of her favorites things to do. _I guess I'll go for a bath and then I'll go see Glen. He was probably up all night because of me…_

She undressed herself and got into the tub. So nice it smelled. It didn't take long for all her horrible thoughts to drift away.

Meanwhile, Lyon was at his father's bedside still. The more he sat there watching his father suffer, the more he thought of using the Sacred Stone of Grado to heal him. He wasn't excellent with his magic yet but without the emperor's permission, one time, he and the mages used a spell to peer into the future. The spell took the Sacred Stones power and saw a dangerous thunderstorm on the seas. On that day exactly, there were to be many ships to go out and deliver items to the islands. Lyon halted all shipments that day and saved many lives. No one knew the great deed he had done for them that day but that didn't matter to Lyon. All Lyon cared about was protecting others. That alone was his prime motivation. But now he was wondering if the Sacred Stones would aid him once again and allow him to save his father.

"Father, I'm sorry for disobeying your order but I have to do it…"

"Do what son?"

"I have to save you. The doctors have told me how horrible this fever is. They said it might take your life…"

"What if it does Lyon? What will you do?"

He gasped. Never in his life had Lyon ever wondered what his life would be like if his father ever died. "I…I don't know…"

"I'll tell you Lyon. You will take my spot as king Lyon. That's what you will do."

"No I won't father because you won't die."

"Lyon I feel that my body is weakening every second. My body is growing old while yours is still young. I know I'm going to die one day and it may be during this week but you must stay strong or you will never be fit to rule."

"Stop it Father. You're acting like you're going to die. Please don't say such things…"

"You shed tears because you're going to lose someone Lyon?"

"I…I don't want you to leave Father. I was never strong and if you…"

Vigarde smiled and said kindly, "Are you going to let Prince Innes' words get to you son?"

Lyon couldn't believe what his father had just said. Lyon had been trying to keep that whole conversation secret.

The whole conversation happened when Eirika and Ephraim invited them to their castle. Lyon wasn't the only one invited either. Tana and Innes were invited as well. Tana didn't have a problem with Lyon one bit, but if it was only the same for her older brother. It seemed as though the prince of Frelia hated weaklings such as Lyon. So he had to release that anger that lay in him when no one was looking.

"Tell me, why are you so delicate?"

"Huh?"

"I know you heard me." Innes' voice was so cold and harsh compared to Lyon's soft, tender voice.

"I was just raised this way…"

"So you're going to be treated like a baby your whole life?"

"I won't be that way…"

"So if you lost someone, would you cry?"

"Of course…Who wouldn't?"

"Amazing how naïve a prince could be. I have you know I have already lost a person in my life. I didn't shed one tear. But from the way you act, you are a weakling. I don't even know why I waste my breath on you." With that said, the prince left.

Lyon got back to reality and asked his father, "Where did you learn that?"

"That Princess Tana told me all about it. She heard the whole thing."

"That explains it…"

"But Lyon, you're not weak. Everyone has their weaknesses. Yours is the fear of having someone taken from you. Dame Selena's is being alone. I'm sure Innes has one too. But just like many of us, he doesn't want to admit it."

Lyon nodded and wiped a little tear away. The nurse came in with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. She looked at the two and said kindly, "Prince Lyon, if you don't mind, I need to be here alone with your father."

"Yes ma'am." He took his leave, feeling horrible. Not once has he felt so down and empty.

Meanwhile, Selena was just finished with her bath and now headed to see her "father". Her mind was clear now and she felt refreshed now. She reached his bedroom but crashed into Lyon who was coming out.

"Prince, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine…If you're going to see my father, you can't. The nurse needs to be alone with him now. I'm sorry…" He didn't lay his eyes upon her once. It was unlike him to do such.

"Oh…okay…" She watched Lyon take his leave without a word more. She decided to do the same. But what was there to do now? Selena pondered on.

Cormag came hunting her down when he found that she wasn't in her room. He searched for her in the Emperor's room but there was no one in there besides the king himself. The living room as well as the kitchen was empty. He had run out of ideas of where she was. "Forget it…As long as she's not seeing the emperor is good enough."

Selena had left the castle grounds that day with a cloak and her horse. She ran through the forest and to a river where she stopped. The scenery there was picture perfect. Not a thing astir. "This place…Mother used to take me here all the time…I wonder if it's still here…" She went around the forest looking for something in particular. Then she caught a glint of something in the corner of her eye. A necklace wrapped around a tree was what she found. The chain was rusted but the gem was in perfect form still. Selena lifted it gently and unclipped it from the tree it hung on. The feeling of it between her hands made her feel nice and hopeful.

"It's still here…I could still remember why I left this here…"

"_Mom look!" Selena pointed at the ground where a forest animal lay._

"_What is it Selena?" She went to her daughter and saw the poor creature. _

"_Mom, what's wrong with it?"_

_Her mother lifted the little squirrel into the palm of her hands. She could feel that it was still breathing but very slowly. "The poor thing…It's on the verge of death."_

"_Can't we help it?"_

"_I don't think we can dear…We can end its misery though. It's suffering pain right now but if we just-"_

"_No please don't Mom…I don't want to kill it…"_

_She smiled down at her daughter. "Alright then. We'll try to take good care of it."_

_The two spent the rest to the day cleaning its wounds and making it relax. Then as the squirrel was sleeping, it passed away. Selena thought that it was a peaceful death at least. They buried it beneath the tree where she left her necklace as a memento._

She went back into reality and smiled as she held the necklace close to her heart. She looked around and whispered to herself, "Why were we here in the first place? All she said was that she wanted to see something?" Selena plopped down on the ground and her horse began nuzzling her.

"What is it girl?" Selena rubbed its nose and got back on its back. "You probably want to go home, huh? Okay then." She whipped the reins a little and they galloped away.

At the castle, Vigarde was getting worse and worse. But o matter how bad things got, his son still stayed by his side.

"Father, do you need anything?"

Vigarde couldn't answer back for his coughs overpowered his words.

Lyon felt horrible. Tears welled up in his purple eyes and they dropped down on his blanket. His father shut his eyes and tried to sleep but his coughing stopped him from even getting into a dream.

So there Lyon stayed, right by his father and that's when Lyon realized that his father was dying right before his eyes. Where was everyone else now? No where. Lyon began losing all hope.

Days passed by and Selena found things to occupy her time so as not to see Vigarde. She knew that if she saw him now, things would be bad for both of them. She was also seeing changes in Lyon too. He was no longer that sensitive soft boy, but a stingy and gloomy one instead. The whole week it rained so no one could really leave the castle unless they were foolish. Glen had gone to Frelia for the week to speak to Hayden about Vigarde and the plans of what would happen if he were to die. Selena didn't want a part of it. The main thing she did was write a story based on her own life but another character represented her. It was mostly like a diary. So mainly, all she did was write a life story.

Then one day, the worst happened. While everyone was doing their business, Lyon went to check on his father alone. There was no coughing or no moaning, just silence. Lyon had thought his father was finally healed until he saw that Vigarde let no breath out.

"F-Father, wake up…Father…stop it…" Lyon began trying to wake his father up but to no avail. The stalwart king had died, leaving Lyon alone in the world. "Father wake up…You said you wouldn't die…You said…" The rest of his words were taken over by sobs.

Everyone in the castle was oblivious to his death. They all continued on with their duties and assignments as if nothing happened. Selena had passed by Vigarde's chamber but since she heard no coughing, she thought he was all nice and healed. "That's good…," she mumbled.

Now Lyon lost all his sanity. Everything came rushing at him. His mind snapped and there was nothing left of that prince everyone had come to know. Since he no longer kept even a sense of sanity, his body now controlled itself it seemed. There was only one mission left to Lyon and that was to use the Sacred Stone to get his father back.

While everyone was oblivious to the emperor's death, they let the young prince get passed their sight. Lyon had gotten into the chamber which housed the Sacred Stone of Grado. Lyon took the stone and snuck out with it in his robe. No one noticed him at all and he got back into his father's room.

This wasn't' going to be the first time the young prince had used this Sacred Stone for his studies. He had used this stone countless times to help his people. With the help of his ally, Knoll, he got to somewhat peer into the future. What the two saw was the end of Grado. They weren't sure if this was true but they knew it had to be bad or at least bad enough to kill many innocent lives from men and women.

The stone was placed beside his father and he was ready to unleash it's power, _Please Sacred Stone, let me use your power one more time…Let me have the strength to bring him back…_

Lyon opened his eyes and felt someone or something grab a hold of him. Then he heard a devilish voice speak to him, "Do you want your father back that badly?"

"Yes…I do…"

"The human heart…such a weak object but the easier it is to get to. If you want him back so badly, I'll bring him back if only you do something for me…"

Selena got out of her bedroom after finishing another page of her book. She closed it and set it aside stretching into the air. She turned her head to the notes lying on her bed and was able to read: Tomorrow Glen returns from Frelia. Immediately she jumped up from her seat and wanted to look presentable to the wyvernrider. She brushed her hair and put it in a braid like the way she did the other night when she found that her emperor was sick.

_He'll be so happy to hear the news.., _Selena went downstairs and found that Cormag was beginning to leave the castle as well.

"Cormag please wait."

He turned around and greeted her with a pleasant smile. "Good morning Dame Selena. I see you remember about my brother as well."

"Yes. I've been anticipating this very day. Do you think he'll be happy about the news we have about our emperor?"

"Very. For one thing he's alive and another thing is because you're happy."

Selena blushed but continued smiling. Then the sound of flapping wings were heard from outside.

"Looks like he's here. I'll let you go and greet him first." Cormag held open the door and stepped aside.

Selena couldn't refuse this generous offer and replied, "Thank you Cormag." She walked outside and watched him jump off his wyvern. Glen untied the reins then turned his head towards her.

He dropped the reins feeling a little shock of sudden happiness. "S-Selena…" He bean walking towards her and when they reached he gave her a gentle embrace.

Selena gasped but gave him a hug back. When enveloped in his chest, she smelled such a wonderful scent. It wasn't that regular metallic scent you would smell if you were close to a man covered in armor but maybe a scent of cleanliness. Unfortunately for Selena, he pulled away once his brother came walking out.

"Cormag have you been keeping up with your duties?"

"Yes brother and Selena has also been able to complete her duties while you were gone."

Glen looked down at Selena who was standing beside him, "I'm glad. I hope I wasn't gone for too long."

"No Glen not at all. And King Vigarde has healed up quite well."

Glen smiled and Cormag suggested, "How about we go inside now and discuss things rather than stay out here? We each have many things to talk about and we should be in a nice comfortable place to speak in." The two nodded in unison and followed Cormag in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside, the three spoke of their days like long lost friends catching up with each other. Glen spoke about Frelia and the good people who lived there, Cormag was about the village he had to go to, and Selena spoke about the book she was writing.

"It must've been lonely for you if you had to get to writing," Cormag said.

"No. Many of the maids kept me company and I did take little strolls with the village children. I wasn't lonely at all."

Glen looked around their little group and finally realized that someone was missing. "Where's Duessel?"

Selena remembered clearly where he had gone and explained, "Duessel went off to spend time with his family. But I think it was mostly to get away from the castle…"

Glen had known Duessel for years and Duessel was known for staying near the King's side at all times. Duessel was above all a loyal man. "Why would he want to get away from the castle? I know for one thing Duessel would never do such. He spends all his nights at his own house anyways."

Selena turned her vision down to the nice, see-through table made up of glass. Her face was gloomy as she spoke the next words solemnly, "Ever since Emperor Vigarde was cured of his sickness he's changed." Before Glen could ask how he changed, Selena continued speaking, "He no longer smiles and talks to us at dinner. Well…he practically never says anything at all…It's as if he's changed ever since this sickness came."

Cormag looked at his older brother and added in, "It's not only the emperor who's changed but also the young prince as well. Lyon doesn't really do anything anymore. I hardly even see him around anymore."

Selena then looked up and said quietly, "You don't think that they're still sick do you?"

"Or maybe," Glen said, "it's not this sickness that's been hurting them but maybe-"

The emperor came walking in at that moment with his son trailing right behind. The two took no notice to any of them. Both of their eyes were empty and possessed no pupils. It were as if they were just walking bodies.

Selena stood up and greeted them both with a, "Good morning Emperor Vigarde, Prince Lyon. You might have already noticed but General Glen has come back from his duty in Frelia."

The two stopped before entering the dinner room and then Lyon turned around and said, "That's great. My father is ready to perform a great act. One that might change Magvel's history. Please if you do not mind, come to the throne room with us." Lyon gave a little smile before leaving with his father.

Glen gave Lyon an uncomfortable stare. He didn't trust this "act" Vigarde was going to perform. When Selena was ready to go into the throne room, Glen got a hold of her wrist and whispered to her and Cormag, "You don't actually trust this, do you?"

"What are you talking about Glen? That's our emperor and his son you're talking about. We have to trust them." Selena explained.

"No one's telling you to trust them. Besides Selena, have you not noticed that it's Lyon who's acting as Vigarde's voice? You two were both right about how they have changed."

Selena snatched her wrist back and looked down at the ground. "Whether you like them or not, I…I have no choice but to stay by their side. If they're hurt then I have to help them. You know Vigarde's been a father to me and Lyon as a younger brother. I'm sorry for being so abrupt in this. I'll be going now." She left the two brothers in the room and headed into the throne room.

Cormag turned to look at Glen and let out a breath, "So brother, are you going to follow your love or yourself?"

"If I let Selena put herself in trouble I would be hurting myself too. Come on brother." The two took their leave and followed Selena.

Once in the room, they found Duessel and Selena looking at Prince Lyon who stood in front of the king. Selena turned around and let them stand beside her. Cormag stood next to Duessel and whispered, "I thought you were with your family."

Duessel grunted and replied grumpily, "Until I got an 'important' call from his majesty."

Lyon then began looking down upon the group and began speaking, "Now that we are all here, I would like to explain our next move." He stopped to see if anyone were to say anything and continued on, "Our next move is to invade and attack the neighboring kingdom, Renais."

Selena immediately yelled, "What? Prince Lyon how could you say such? Your dear friends live there! You have not one reason to hurt them-"

"Silence!" Instead of Lyon who said that, it was Selena's so-called "father." He had stood up and stared down at the young lady.

"E-Emperor…? I…"

Lyon held out his hand for silence and listened to what his father was whispering to him. After a few seconds, he said, "These words come from only the king himself and if you, Selena, do not approve of this plan then you are showing no loyalty to his majesty. And I hope you haven't forgotten the pleasure he has brought to your life."

Selena broke out in tears and was ready to run off until she felt someone hold onto her hand, refusing to let her leave. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the comfort of someone's arms.

Lyon, though, continued his crude speech that he said his father organized and he was to only say it.

Duessel looked over at the weeping lady and whispered to Glen, "Glen, get her out of here and keep her comforted. I'll stay here with Cormag and listen to his speech."

"Thanks General…" Glen looked down at Selena and said, "Come on Selena. I'll be with you." He guided her out of the room and into her bedroom.

He let her sit down on her bed and sat beside her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder while he stroked her. After some time, she was finished crying and tried to clean her face that was now all wet from her tears. Glen still thought she was still beautiful even with tears running about. "Selena, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Glen…I'm so sorry for being such a big burden…I should've listened to you…"

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him then he kissed her on the lips. Selena was stunned at the sudden kiss but managed to put her arms around him. When they pulled apart, Selena's face was now blushing red.

"If you ever need help Selena, I promise I'll be there for you. And please, do not say that you are a burden like that." He held her head in his chest and patted her trying to get her comforted. "Everything will be okay Selena…" _At least I hope so…_

Lyon had watched two of the Imperial Three walk out and then stared at the remaining. "I hope you aren't going to be as disloyal as those two." The two stared at each other and then back up at the prince who was continuing his father's speech. "My father says that we are going to attack Renais for his own personal reasons that I cannot say. We have already told our army of this attack and we expect it to start either tomorrow or the day after."

Cormag clenched his fist and then yelled back at the prince, "And you're going to just let it happen? What about your friends Eirika and Ephraim? They were your only friends when you had none. Have all of the Father's teachings fall upon deaf ears?"

"Cormag, calm down." Duessel warned the young man.

"Thank you General Duessel. Now Cormag please do not remind me of those two. Besides you don't know how they've mistreated me."

"I've only heard of the prince of Frelia mistreat you but even you managed to get over it. Why not attack Frelia?"

Lyon laughed then said hysterically to his father, "Cormag has given me a grand idea Father. After the fall of Renais, may we take down the kingdom of Frelia?"

The two didn't hear a response but then Cormag angrily replied back, "If you dare try to take down Frelia or Renais I swear on my own life I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Hah! I hardly believe you'll do such. But then again you are much like your brother so I won't be surprised if you try. Maybe during my sleep or maybe you'll poison my dinner. Who knows?"

Duessel had to stand up for his friend so calmly replied, "Please prince, I don't think he'll try to do such. Please stop saying such things."

Lyon glared down at him, "General if I were you I wouldn't be trying to disagree with me. I know where your wife lives and I know how dear she is to you. I can't forget about those darling daughters you have either."

After angering Obsidian, Lyon dismissed the two to go off to their own business. Duessel and Cormag walked beside each other, each having a temper. "Now what Duessel? What are we going to do now?"

The old soldier was silent until they reached the front door, "What choice do I have? No matter how much the emperor and his son change, I still promised to be loyal to them. And if Lyon has lost his mind, my wife and children…"

"I understand General. You're heading home now, aren't you?"

"Yes. Let's just hope that they regain their senses before they release the army on Renais."

Cormag nodded and bade good-bye to his friend. Once the door closed he began pondering, _Why has Vigarde chosen Renais as his target? Personal reasons? Even so, Vigarde is known to settle things through words rather than conquest. Maybe revenge? Why am I even trying? He's going to release the army and then we'll see his reason even though I would prefer not knowing than hurting Renais._

Cormag let out a breath and went to find his brother. He knew already that he'd be in Selena's room rather than his own because of the pictures Glen had that were lying on his desk.

He softly knocked and asked, "Can I come in brother?"

Glen was surprised to hear a knock but recognized that it was his brother's voice, "Come in."

Cormag saw his Glen comforting Selena and sat down on her chair, looking away from them. He couldn't help but to look at the book lying in front of him. He didn't touch so as to show respect but it was opened to a page which he just had to read.

While he was reading, Selena pulled herself from Glen's arms and whispered so as not to let Cormag hear, "Glen, if the next few days are going to be horrible can I go with you to a place far from Grado? Maybe to a new continent or even a new world?"

Glen smiled down at her beautiful tender face and whispered, "Of course. How else can I keep my promise then?"

"Thank you so much…" She felt herself in another passionate kiss but this one was unfortunately disturbed by Cormag who accidentally turned to look at the two.

Immediately he turned back around after saying, "Sorry."

They pulled apart with blush marks growing on both their cheeks. Glen soon managed to shake off his embarrassment and asked, "Cormag, did you find anything out about Vigarde's plan?"

"Yeah. He, well Lyon, says he's going to release the army on Renais tomorrow or the day after. Then Lyon wants to take down Frelia after."

Glen stood up and looked out the window, "Even if they did go for Frelia, I'm sure Grado's forces wouldn't make it since they're now aware of them. And plus our army must've gotten weaker."

Selena went to stand beside him and whispered, "We could always try to stop the army from attacking…"

Glen shook his head,_ Even if we did, they wouldn't listen. They follow only the emperor…And if Vigarde found out what we tried to do, I'm positive he would hurt us but mostly Selena. _

Cormag heard footsteps and not long after did the other two begin to hear. They kept a close eye on the door making sure no one was going to enter. The footsteps stopped and then the doorknob began turning.

Lyon then opened the door and collapsed on the floor. "Lyon!" Selena ran to her prince's body and turned him over, placing her middle and forefinger on his neck, searching for a pulse. She sighed out of relief after finding it. "Glen, Cormag can one of you guys get Lyon to my bed?"

"I will, "Glen volunteered. He put the prince over his shoulder and on the bed. "What do you think happened Selena?"

"I'm not sure…" She looked down at Lyon's delicate face and saw how peaceful it was, not like how she saw it today. It was as if Lyon was no longer him during that whole meeting. Selena sat at his bedside and stroked his cheek thinking the whole while,_ My dear sweet "brother" was it really you I saw there? _

Cormag looked down at the prince himself and felt what Selena felt. This was definitely the Lyon he knew. "Hey Selena, do you think Lyon just caught sick with his father, I mean they were always together during Vigarde's sickness."

"Probably…But I still think something more than just a sickness is lurking around here." Lyon slowly opened his eyes and they were his eyes. Those gentle, sweet eyes revealed.

"Lady Selena, where am I?"

"You're with me my b- I mean prince…" She wrapped her arms around him and he was so confused.

"What happened, General Glen?"

Glen smiled and replied, "You passed out before us. Don't worry."

Lyon then quickly pulled away from Selena's arms and wanted to say something desperately, "Glen the S…" He heard a sharp piercing ring go through his mind. _Prince don't forget…Don't forget what you're putting on the line. _

"Lyon, what is it?" Selena asked gently.

"N-nothing…I just have a headache…" The prince ran past then left. Once he left, they heard horses neighing and footsteps running.

The three looked outside and saw Grado's army heading out. They held their spears, swords, axes and whatever else they had in their hands and they were getting to Renais. On a balcony that overlooked the army was Vigarde. He stood there looking down upon his army without any emotion on his face.

"Vigarde…" Selena ran out of the room and to the balcony where her "father" stood. "Call them back Vigarde."

He turned around and asked, "You're disobeying me, my daughter?"

She gasped and then managed to reply back, "I'm not your daughter…"

With a reply like that, her face was whipped with the back of his hand. He turned back around and continued speaking, "If you say you are not my daughter, return back to where you belong."

Selena wouldn't let herself show her tears to him again. "No…I'm not saying I'm not Vigarde's daughter but that I'm not _your_ daughter. You're not Vigarde, are you?"

Vigarde gave no reply.

"Answer me!"

A sentry who stood behind Vigarde grabbed Selena by the shoulders and whispered into her ear, "I suggest you go back to where you were unless you want this knife slitting your throat." A knife that most knights kept in their doublets shined in front of her. She quickly broke free of his grasp and scampered off.

_I've made up my mind Vigarde…If I am to be loyal to you then I will stay here and find out what's wrong whether I end up dying or not. Even if in the end you are to die then I promise I'll make that happen no matter how hard it is for me…_

The next day came and just as expected, the war broke out. Countless lives were killed but mostly those of Renais. All the other nations grew aware of Grado and set up their army. It was said that the king of Renais had died but the princess of Renais managed to escape with her escort. Her twin brother was far from the castle when the attack came.

The king had once again called the Imperial Three and into the throne room. Selena showed only obedience to him unlike last time but that was because of the promise she made to herself yesterday. Also, there was no Lyon this time.

Vigarde stood up and said in his voice, "My Imperial Three, now that the war has begun, I have some new accomplices that you will be working with. Please enter."

A group of three began walking down the room. One appeared as a mercenary, another as a bishop, and the last was a wyvern rider.

The three stopped next to them and the mercenary examined them, "So these are who you want us to work with? You honestly couldn't have chosen a more horrible group."

"Caellach, quiet. I heard it is quite an honor to be working with the Imperial Three." The grotesque bishop said.

"How? There's a woman in there. Women bring down everything." The wyvern rider was eyeing Selena who was growing uncomfortable.

Caellach held up her chin and said, "Give her some credit. At least she's cute."

Glen immediately stepped between the mercenary and Selena. The wyvern rider looked at Glen and laughed, "How pathetic. A man who cares for a woman. Never knew such things could happen in war."

Glen growled, "Valter…"

The bishop raised an eyebrow, "Looks like he knows your name Valter."

Valter then smirked and said, "That is quite strange…"

"It's amazing how stupid you are Valter. You were a former member of Grado's army. Why Vigarde brought you back after you ran away is a question to me."

Vigarde then began speaking, "Now that you guys have gotten acquainted, I will start telling you your partners."

The Imperial Three looked at the other team and then back up at the emperor. "General Obsidian, you will be with Riev, the Blood Beryl."

Riev went up to Duessel and held out an old wrinkled hand, "Nice meeting you Obsidian."

Duessel didn't take the hand but whispered back to him, "It's a pleasure…"

"Selena Fluorspar, you're with Caellach, the Tiger Eye."

Caellach smirked and said, "You're too kind to let me have _her._" He turned his vision towards Selena and continued talking, "Ah…This will be fun…" Once again he tried to lay his hands on her but this time Glen made him keep his distance. "What a protective boyfriend she has. Hey buddy she's working with me."

Valter didn't bother with Caellach but said, "So I believe I'm with Glen also known as the Sunstone."

Vigarde nodded and then let them have their conversations.

"Now that I think about it Glen, I do remember you. You have a little brother."

Glen clenched his fist and Selena placed her hand over his whispering, "Don't Glen…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What's the matter? You aren't going to listen to a woman are you? If you want to punch me, do it Glen."

"Glen, don't," both Duessel and Selena said.

Glen let out one grunt and left. Selena looked at her "father" and felt so ashamed of him. How he can just get Glen so mad and not even care one bit? She ran after Glen and once they were in a hall, she said, "I'm so sorry Glen…If you want, I'll switch you partners…"

He placed her cheeks between his hands and said, "It wouldn't matter. I just want to go back to what seemed to be a long time ago where all of us were just a normal family…" Glen gently kissed her on the cheek and then let her in his arms.

Selena put her arms around him, thinking, _All of us want to go back to that time Glen...But we also have a future we have to look forward to as well…Let's at least hope that's better than now…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if the other chapters have seemed slow but I promise this is where it starts to pick up. Well, at least I hope so. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Selena spent all of her remaining free time with Glen now. No one else could go with her. The village children were all said to stay inside by their mothers and fathers due to the war and Duessel was off training green recruits. She realized that even Duessel couldn't spend time with the one he loved anymore. It was so sad. "War is only heartbreak…," she whispered to herself one day.

Selena sat on a bench in the garden waiting for her beloved Glen to come and cheer her up. Selena knew she could wait here for him forever because he would always come anyways. She also loved sitting here now because while the world around it is changing, this great garden isn't. It made her feel like she was still living in the past, the past she and Glen always spoke about.

She shut her eyes, letting the rest of her senses discover the beauty of the garden. Her ears heard soft footsteps and when she opened her emerald green eyes, she saw Glen sitting beside her. "Glen…You don't look happy…"

He looked down at the ground and sighed. "When can you feel happy in this time of turmoil?" He knew had made her feel a little depressed by saying such so apologized immediately. "Sorry…"

Selena grabbed his wrist with her right hand and held it firmly. She could understand what he was going through. Having lost the ones you loved was quite hard to bear. Cormag had gone off to do espionage and of course everyone in the world of Magvel probably knew by now how Selena had lost her family. Selena let out a breath and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

They sat in that position for a while until a familiar, friendly voice spoke to them. "Selena, Glen," the voice belonged to no one other than Duessel.

They opened their eyes and saw Duessel right beside them. Selena looked at his face and could see dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She couldn't blame him though. He had to train the green recruits day in and day out. It was amazing how he could even think straight through all of this.

"Duessel, why are you here," Glen asked quietly just in case a spy was watching them.

Duessel himself made sure no one was watching and continued talking, "Cormag had come to me one day ago and he wanted me to tell all of us to leave the castle. He says that there is 'evil' lurking in there and he didn't want any o fus to be involved."

Selena had a lot to reject about that idea. "Even if we did leave, what would we do? If we leave, this war will still continue on. Besides, where would we go?"

Duessel looked down at Selena and couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. Obsidian had always known her to be the most optimistic person he had ever known. She always cheered up the group in the worst of times but now everything was going downhill. "What are you talking about Selena? You of all people should never say such. Besides what are you doing here to improve the war?"

"Nothing…" That was Selena's simple reply.

Duessel calmed himself down before continuing his speech, "Look Selena, I promised Cormag that we would go meet at my house during one night so we could discuss plans. Those plans could help this war end and less lives will be wasted."

This caught both Selena and Glen's attention. They had always wanted to hear about a plan that could stop this pathetic, useless war. Their eyes told Duessel to continue, "Well now that I got your attention, I want you two to leave the castle at nighttime and ride on either horse or wyvern but as long as you get to my cottage quietly and quickly. There we will discuss our plans."

"Why not now," Glen asked

"I have heard rumors that Vigarde does not trust his own Imperial Three anymore and has sent spies to do some eavesdropping."

Selena looked around, "And how do you know they aren't spying on us now?"

"Just trust me they wouldn't dare look in the garden for us. And even if they did hear us, they would be foolish to try to stop us. All they're proving is that they want this war to go on if they do." The toll of a bell rang a couple of times and Duessel needed to go back to his recruits. "Good-bye you two. Please do not forget about tonight either."

Glen nodded and replied, "We won't forget."

They watched Duessel depart and then continued holding hands and watching a bird or two fly by and fly off. Selena sighed and whispered, "I think I should be going now…Vigarde has told me of my mission I had to perform with Caellach."

Glen nodded and embraced her tightly before she had to leave. Selena always did like it when he did such things. When they pulled apart, she left the garden and into the throne room.

Just as expected, Caellach was waiting in there. He was being quite impatient. When he caught a glimpse of her, he scoffed and said, "Took you long enough. What were you doing? Hanging out with that boyfriend of yours huh?"

Selena had always lost her nerve when it came to talking to this guy. It was as if he enjoyed seeing her mad. "Shut it Caellach. I stay out of your business and you should stay out of mine." Her voice no longer quivered as it did before, and she was proud of that.

"Whatever." Caellach looked up at the emperor and continued talking, "So you said something about a mission. What is it emperor?"

Vigarde looked at Selena and she could see that his eyes showed maybe a little regret but it was gone in a flash. She had seen that a couple of times in Lyon's eyes but just the same as his father they also disappeared. "I want you two to go destroy the Sacred Stone that Frelia homes."

Caellach cracked his knuckles and smirked, "So we get to invade the Frelian Castle, eh?"

"The Sacred Stone of Frelia lies in the Tower of Valni. My spies say that the stone is not well guarded. I believe you two would have no problem at all." Vigarde turned his back to them once he was done with his speech.

Selena was flabbergasted. For a king such as Vigarde to think so low was definitely unlike him, but then again she remembered that this wasn't her beloved father. Plus she promised she would follow her orders to avoid being hurt or worst yet, killed. At least that was what the rumor she heard was about. A fellow Grado soldier was killed for disagreeing with him. Reluctantly she let out a slow breath and replied, "We'll go this instant…"

Caellach smiled and grasped her hand and pulled her close to him, "This is going to fun. Just the two of us. And after the Sacred Stone is destroyed, we have the whole day to ourselves."

Selena pulled herself back from him and said, "Don't bring your hope up too high Caellach. I'm coming back right after." She turned on her heel and left to the horse stables to get her horse. She knew that Caellach was following her but she acted as though she was oblivious. She picked up the reins on the barrel by the door and got out her horse. "Come girl," she whispered.

Caellach yawned and said, "Are you done talking with that horse of yours? C'mon we have more things to worry about."

Selena glared back at him, "No one said you had to come. I would prefer to do this by myself." She was definitely losing her nerve but she had to keep herself from hitting him was her problem. _Breathe Selena…Just get rid of this Sacred stone and then it'll all be okay…You can come home and see Glen._

She fastened the reins on and got on. She began riding while Caellach called at her, "Hey! You can't just leave me!" He threw his hand axe with such great accuracy that it landed beside Selena's horse. She immediately pulled the reins and waited for her partner to come catch up.

"How about you let me on this horse of yours?"

Once again she gave him this glare, telling him her answer.

Caellach began talking like a pervert again and said, "You know, a woman should always have a knight to let her ride with." He placed a hand on hers and she snatched it back.

"If I ever needed a knight, it wouldn't be you."

"Oh right. It's that Glen isn't it? I've seen you two kissing in that garden. I wonder if you guys have been sleeping in the same bed…?"

"Forget it. Walk on your own two legs Caellach." Selena rode off at a quick speed so he couldn't throw his axe at her again. But at that pace, she made it to the Tower of Valni in no time. There were only two measly guards guarding but she could understand why Hayden couldn't put more out to guard. First, he would never expect Vigarde to send out a little pair of two just to eliminate the Sacred Stone and there was a war that was going on and it needed men. Selena felt much regret when she opened up her book. How could she hurt a fellow citizen? This wasn't why Vigarde raised her. To be a killer was the near opposite of why he raised her. He raised her to be a helper and a lover. There was no right in killing those that meant no harm. She sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry…" Selena released a ring of fire on the two who had no idea where it had come from. It didn't take long before they died. "I'm so sorry…"

Caellach, who had managed to catch up with her somehow, had watched the whole event and smirked. "'Atta girl…" He walked up to her and saw tears drip from her eyes. His eyes showed shock when he was her face. It reminded him of someone. Someone he hurt long ago. Caellach shook his head and got himself out of this dream.

Selena looked up at him and said, "What? Aren't you going to go get at the Sacred Stone now?"

"Yeah…" He left off into the tower without saying anymore words.

Selena was too depressed to notice how Caellach had changed. She took in a deep breath and headed into the tower.

The tower was beautifully crafted and it was made with eight floors. Selena wished she could see more of it but Caellach was far ahead of her and she didn't want him to hurt any innocents that could be spared. They reached the top and found two more guards. Caellach killed one of them and was ready to kill another one until Selena held his axe.

"That's enough Caellach. There's no use good in killing these men. Vigarde did not order us to kill them. Just destroy the stone."

"That would be no fun though. I came here to have fun Selena, not to listen to someone tell me what's wrong and what's right." He snatched his axe back form her hand and brought it down on the defenseless man before him. Once the man was just a mere body Caellach stepped aside and said, "You may have the honor of destroying the stone of Frelia."

Selena looked away in disgust, "There would be no honor in destroying a stone created to seal away the blasphemous creature. I will have no part in destroying it."

Caellach shrugged, and shattered the stone. The beautiful, shiny rock crumbled onto the floor and Caellach said in a disappointed tone, "How can a stone made to seal away the great Demon King be so easy to break? I thought it'd be more of a challenge to destroy it."

Selena looked at the stone and remembered the story Vigarde had told her all about the five legendary Sacred Stones. She remembered that each one of them was created by each of the five heroes who sealed Fomortiis away. Because of their valor and strength, the five continents were named after them. She wondered that if the hero that created the stone of Frelia was watching, what would they be feeling right now? That the sacrifice they made and the conquest they had to go through was all for naught? That is at least what Selena would think if she were them. "Come on Caellach. It's getting sate. Let's return back to the castle."

"What? That's all we're going to do?"

"What did you expect? This wasn't supposed to be a place where you could have fun."

"Geez, you always have to be so cruel don't you?"

She looked back at him with sharp eyes, "And you always have to be so ignorant don't you?" She walked down the stairs without him, caring not about what he did next.

Once she got outside to her horse, she heard it neigh with delight. "Oh my sweet horse, I wish that I could be you…So oblivious to what's happening to the world around you and so carefree. I really wish I could be you…" The horse nudged her with its nose. "Right," Selena whispered, "we really should get going now." Selena leaped onto her brown horse and rode off with the sun setting behind the purple mountains. She never knew that time flew by so fast. It was always thought that if you're having a fun time then time goes by and before you know it, the next day is starting. But for bad times it's said to be opposite but not for today.

Some time after, Fluorspar arrived back at the castle to tell the king that the stone of Frelia was now demolished. She didn't explain much but all he did need to know was if it was destroyed or not. He got the answer he wanted and she left, ready to go to Duessel's house. She snuck into the horse stables and took out her horse for the second time. To make sure she would not be recognized by any Grado soldiers out on the road, she wore a cape and put the hood over her head. Selena grabbed the reins and guided the horse to make sure no one would see them. "It's all clear. Come on." She clicked her tongue and led the horse onto the rode before riding him. "On the border of Grado…That's where we're heading Gallant. Let's go." The two rode off into the night.

The night was peaceful and she wasn't stopped once by any guard, at least yet. She had to admit that the moon that shined above Grado unleashed Grado's beauty, giving it a nice soft feeling to it. An owl perched itself onto a tree and looked down at Selena and Gallant. It cocked its head to one side then to the other. Selena pulled on the reins and looked up at it. The owl hooted, making Selena shudder. She didn't want to waste any more time staring at this bird that gave her the chills. Gallant rode off with the owl still watching them.

Selena stopped the horse again and scratched her hair, confused. There was trotting from behind her and they were coming fast. _Did they actually find out that I had gone missing, _Selena thought, worried. She whispered into her horse's ear, "Ride Gallant." The horse obeyed and quickly rode off into the night.

Faster her horse ran but the trotting from behind her did not. Selena knew she had to get them off her trail so pulled her horse off to the side. She hid Gallant in a bush while she hid behind a tree. If they were in the beaming sun at this moment then of course they would've been discovered. But luckily it was almost pure black. She waited until the trots came running past then she could continue her ride.

As Selena waited, she heard one of the soldiers yell out, "I can shoot him down now! Just give me an arrow!"

_Shoot him down? What does he mean by that? _Selena heard a wyvern's wings flap above her and Gallant and looked up. She almost gasped but stopped herself in the knick of time. Glen was flying right above them with only a measly iron lance. Selena worried not about Glen getting shot down. He was one of the best dodgers around. Nothing could hit him.

Selena watched Glen dodge the arrows that went flying at him and wondered why he still wasn't going. She pondered on that for a second and realized that he didn't want to lead them to Duessel's house and if she knew how these Grado recruits were trained, they would of course not stop attacking him until they got him. This would last on all night so she had to make a distraction for him. She found a pebble and threw it. No use. These soldiers were too engrossed in the idea of getting Glen that they didn't hear. There was nothing left for her to throw so she had to come up with a new idea. She looked at her horse and smiled.

"Gallant," she whispered, "I need you to go run over to that tree okay?"

It gave her an empty stare and snorted.

"I promise you won't get hurt Gallant. If those men dare lay a hand on you I promise I'll make them regret it. Besides, we'll get you back once Glen has gone all the way to Duessel's house."

As if the horse understood her, it seemed to nod and ran off, making a lot of racket all about. The guards looked over and said, "Hey, another one!" Showing how ignorant they were, they all went after Gallant and not one stayed to watch Glen.

Glen cocked his head to one side and wondered about what that was until he looked down and saw Selena waving. He flew down and got to her, "Selena, was that your horse?"

She nodded, "Yes…I felt bad for making him do that but I'll get him once you get to Duessel's."

"You would really risk such for me?"

"Uh-huh. Now hurry and go while their distracted." She began running off after her horse but felt a hand grab onto her wrist. "Hey just go on. I'll be fine. Gallant and I can outrun them."

"I know that quite well Selena but I promised to protect you. We'll ride together."

His words always seemed to persuade her so she had to let him come with her. He got off his wyvern and told it to wait and it obeyed as well Gallant did. "Come Selena." He led her through the darkness and to where the soldiers were. They were all scratching their heads to the horse without a rider.

"How do you think it got here?"

"Dunno. Probably one of those wild horses that always lose control and run off during a ride."

"If that's so, we better see if there's an injured rider around here."

The search began and they scattered except maybe being a little smarter for one guard stood watch of the horse. Glen and Selena spied on him waiting for the right moment to knock him out. The guard turned around and looked at Gallant. He had a hand on his chin thinking. "I've seen a horse like you somewhere…That saddlebag, the reins…It seems all too familiar."

Glen nodded at Selena and then Glen smacked the sentry's head with the end of his lance. Before the sentry knew it, he was lying unconscious on the floor. Gallant neighed wildly due to the sudden attack.

"Shhh…Gallant, be a good boy now." Selena rubbed him tenderly then jumped on his back. "Are you going with your wyvern Glen?"

"Yes. I won't leave him back there."

"Okay. Don't get caught."

Glen smiled back at her, "You don't need to worry about me. You just go on to Duessel's."

Selena smiled and clicked her tongue, getting her horse trotting at a nice pace. She was hoping that Duessel's house wasn't too far from here, she was definitely getting tired of riding her horse.

As she rode, she looked up and saw Glen right above her. No trotting was heard, besides her own, and she was definitely happy about that. Glen squinted and looked through some trees seeing a cottage with smoke coming out from the chimney. "Selena, we're not far from the cottage. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

Selena looked up at him and said, "You know Glen, a wyvern is much faster than a horse but you've been flying above me at a very slow pace, right?"

"That's only because I want to protect you. If anything bad were to happen, I would never forgive myself."

Selena giggled, "Again with your chivalrous ways. I get flattered whenever I hear you say such."

They continued talking to each other and soon they were at Duessel's house. Before they could knock on the door, it opened and a little girl with a big grin on her face opened it and greeted them. Selena smiled down at her, "Hello there. Who's this?"

The little girl held out her hand, "I'm Maray."

"Maray? That's a beautiful name."

From inside the house, Glen and Selena heard the gruff voice of Duessel's call, "Who is it Maray?"

She turned around and said, "It's a lady and man, Daddy."

"Daddy?" Selena and Glen turned towards each other with perturbed looks on their faces. This little girl didn't look at all like Duessel so it had to be his wife who gave Maray her looks.

Duessel went to the door and let them into his house, "Cormag has already arrived. Please be quiet though. My wife is asleep in the living room."

The two got in and discovered how comfortable and warm his house was compared to the castle. It had one fireplace and nice red carpeting. It was very inviting and the family that lived here seemed to be the regular traditional family. Duessel told Glen to take off his armor and lay down his weapons. Glen did as told and sat in front of the fire. Selena sat beside him and looked around, "Duessel, you said your wife was in the living room. Is this not the living room?"

He looked around the room and scratched his head and then a very beautiful woman came walking in the room. She had very beautiful, light blue hair that went over her back. _Could this woman really be Duessel's wife? _Selena wondered.

Duessel went to her and asked, "You should be asleep Botan…Please go on back to sleep."

She pulled out of her husband's arms and whispered, "You have guests darling. I want to help them feel well at home."

Selena could see how sleepy she was and interrupted by saying, "Oh Miss, it's okay. We already feel well at home. You can go on to bed."

Botan looked past her husband and went to Selena. She sat down beside her and held both her hands and then closed her eyes. Selena was nervous as well as confused but wouldn't be rude to this gentle woman. After a few more seconds, she let go of Selena's hands and smiled, "You have a very pure heart my dear. But in that pure heart of yours there is a disturbance is there not?"

"Um…I guess so…"

Botan's face frowned a little, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you in any way. That was quite rude of me to do that all of a sudden."

Selena shook her head and replied, "Not at all ma'am. I'm just wondering how you did such."

Before she could answer Selena's question, Maray came and said, "My mommy has been doing that for years. It's a habit."

Botan looked at her daughter then back up at Selena, "That's right. My daughter knows practically everything about me. I confide secrets to both of my daughters."

"Two daughters? I only see one."

"My sister Lily gets sleepy so easily. Besides, even if she was here, she wouldn't be able to speak up to you guys as I can. She's always nervous and shaky." Maray was the firebrand of the two daughters and Lily seemed to be the gentle lamb. But even with the different characters, Selena could see that Botan loved them both.

Duessel came to disrupt them, "Selena, Glen, why don't you two introduce yourselves to the family?"

"Oh yes. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Selena."

"And you may call me Glen." The two have decided to no longer be called by the names that the emperor had made up for them. They were sure Duessel had decided the same thing.

"My name is Botan and this is Maray and my older daughter that is upstairs in bed at the moment is named Lily. She happens to pick them everyday and put them in that vase of ours."

Selena smiled and asked Duessel, "Aren't we going to discuss things now?"

Duessel shook his head. "No Selena. We're going to wait until tomorrow. It's too dark now and Botan has thought that we all need rest. So Glen, Selena, you may go change your clothes and find a place in the house for the night."

Duessel was ready to head upstairs until Glen called after him, "Wait. You said Cormag was here."

"Asleep. He couldn't even sit up straight due to his fatigue. I don't know what he went through but he was sure tired. Let him rest Glen."

"Alright Duessel."

Botan looked at the two and said, "Well, I better get to bed too. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Goodnight. Oh and Maray, you need to get to bed as well."

"Fine…" The little girl grumbled. Maray looked at Selena and grasped her hand with her two little ones. "You can go to sleep with me Selena. I share a room with my sister but she won't like you much. To be honest, she doesn't really like anyone new."

"Shouldn't you speak only nice things about your sister?"

"Lily doesn't mind. Come on."

Maray dragged Selena up the stairs and into her little room with two beds in it. One bed had a girl in it with blonde hair and she was asleep or at least she used to be until Maray woke her up. "Lily! Wakey wakey sis."

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Maray? Daddy's going to get mad again if you don't go to sleep." Before Maray could reply, Lily sank back under the covers and fell asleep.

Maray then pouted and said, "Fine. C'mon Lady Selena. My bed is on this side." Maray guided Selena to her bed filled with stuffed animals and toys. The whole side of this room was messy while Lily's side was organized. "Sit. I'm going to get a book from Lily's bookcase and then you can read me a bedtime story." Selena sat down on the side of the bed while Maray crept over to her sister's side and took out a big red book. While she was making her way back, she accidentally dropped it on Lily's head.

"Ow…Maray, that's my book."

"C'mon Sis. Just let Lady Selena read it for just tonight."

Lily looked confused, "Lady Selena, who's that?"

Maray pointed at Selena and introduced her, "That person is Lady Selena. If you didn't go to bed so early maybe you'd know who she was."

Lily looked away and grew nervous. Maray placed her hands on her hips and said, "I told you she'd act like this Lady Selena. She's a fraidy cat."

Selena walked over to Lily and told Maray, "Maray, be nice to your sister."

"Why? She knows I'm just joking around and she won't leave me or anything like that."

Selena remembered about Lyon who she treated as a little brother and he left her. She took him for granted and she denied it. "Maray, you might not ever know…" She then cheered up and continued, "Just be nice to her okay?"

"Fine…"

Selena looked down at Lily and stroked her hair, "You have very beautiful hair Lily…"

Lily jumped and staggered, "Oh…th-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Would you like me to read you a story too? You seem to be having a hard time getting to bed."

"N-no Miss…You can just read it to Maray…"

Selena had never seen a girl as nervous as Lily and felt a little pity for her. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on her shoulder, "Lily…you don't need to be scared of me. I won't hurt you." Lily didn't say anything so Selena continued on, "You know, I used to be just like you. I was always nervous of people until I learned how to talk to people and soon I understood them."

Lily sat up and looked up at her, "You mean you were like me?

"Uh-huh. But then I grew up to be as talkative as your sister here. I'm sure you could do the same. Just don't think of people as different as you think they are and you'll be fine."

Lily already began to enjoy Selena so replied, "I don't really want to be like my sister though. She's a loudmouth at times."

Maray then blurted, "What! Loudmouth!?"

Lily giggled, "See?"

Maray then sat beside Selena and said, "Read me the story now." She handed the book up to her.

Selena looked at the cover and read the title: _Fale's Wings _It was weird to think that children such as these two little girls would be reading such advanced books. She remembered that Lyon was reading it for the Father. "Are you sure you want this book to read Maray?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just took the best-looking book."

"Okay. Lily, would you like to join me and your sister for the story?"

"I'll join."

Selena opened up the first page and began reading the book. The two girls seemed to enjoy it quite well and so did Selena. She always knew that Fale was a hero but she never knew he went through hardships. In fact the hardships were much like the ones she was suffering now. Selena closed the book and said, "Alright girls, it's time to go to sleep." When she looked down, Maray had her head on her lap and snoring and Lily had her head leaning on her shoulder. She smiled and gently tucked them under the covers in the same bed. "Goodnight girls…" She closed the door and left the room.

Selena turned around and saw Glen. "Glen, it's you."

He smiled and hugged her tenderly, "Selena, you don't mind if I keep an eye on you while you're sleeping do you?"

Selena blushed and asked, "What?"

"I want to make sure you sleep well, without worry. You haven't been sleeping well at the castle so you should enjoy your sleep here."

"Thank you Glen but you should get rest too. I wouldn't be getting good sleep if I knew you were worrying."

Glen stroked her face and said, "I'll sleep once you get to sleep."

"Okay…" She got back into her room and got in the bed with both of the two girls. Selena slowly sank to sleep with the rain pelting outside.

"_Selena, meet your brother, Lyon."_

_Selena looked down into the crib and found a little boy with periwinkle colored hair. He was so soft and she lifted him up._

"_Welcome to the family Selena. You're apart of our family now…"_

"_Yes Vigarde…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Sorry if I haven't been updating but I'm starting to work on it again. This chapter has a lot of phrases that I really like. I hope you guys like them too.**

Morning came in what seemed to be only a few hours. Selena and Duessel's children woke up simultaneously and were still tired. The room was cold from last night's rainfall. Selena looked at the children and smiled, "Why don't you two stay in bed? Children shouldn't wake so early."

Maray yawned and slumped back under the covers. Lily did the same and fell asleep. Selena got dressed and washed herself in the basin provided in what seemed to be their bathroom. She got dressed and headed down to join the others who have probably awakened faster than her.

Botan was at the table drinking some tea. She opened her eyes after taking a sip and looked up at her, "Selena, what are you doing up so early? It's only 5 o'clock."

"It is? I thought it was beyond that time."

"Nope. The boys are still asleep."

Selena looked around at the dark room and said, "Well since I'm already awake, I guess I should just stay up."

"Oh good. Please come enjoy a cup of tea with me."

Selena sat beside Botan as she poured her a cup of tea. The nice aroma filled the room they were in and it would soothe anyone's pain. As she took a sip, Selena had to wonder why Botan was up so early, "Botan, why are you up so early?"

She smiled her brilliant smile and replied, "I always wake up early during rainfalls. I need to make sure my garden doesn't get ruined by it."

"And if they do?"

"Oh I put a cover over them. It takes a while but I manage. So far I've only had some lilies die but my Lily planted more to replace them. Duessel doesn't like to garden as much as the girls and I do but he still likes to look at the garden. He's a sweet husband to be with…" Botan seemed to begin daydreaming until Selena poured herself another cup of milk tea.

Selena looked out the window and wondered how the castle was doing. They've been gone for only one day but she already feels very uncomfortable. She didn't want to truly leave Vigarde or Lyon but she was sure they could manage. Selena sighed mournfully and took a sip of tea.

Botan walked up from behind and asked tenderly, "What's the matter Selena?"

She near jumped but replied, "Oh, I was just wondering if the castle is doing okay…Duessel said that he would plan something out with us to help me and Glen. I just hope the plan have the part of killing anybody…"

Botan smiled and said, "So you're a pure-hearted person aren't you? The same as everyone else in this town…Well at least they used to be. Now all they could think about is war. All of our neighbors that used to live the closest to us are gone now."

"I'm sorry…"

"You have no reason to apologize. It's this war that should be apologizing but wars can't talk. The only way for it to apologize is to stop."

The two women stood there looking out the window. The rain was beginning to stop and become only a sprinkle.

Botan asked Selena, "Selena, would you like to go outside with me and uncover the plants?"

Selena nodded as her reply.

While Botan was taking off the cover, Selena looked into the sky and saw a pair of wyvern wings come closer and closer. She began to worry and think that it might be Valter who was sent out to find them. When it was in view, Selena squinted and found that it was him. "Botan, it's Valter…"

She looked up from her gardening, "Who?"

"Valter, a general from the castle of Grado. He must've been sent out to find us…Please we have to go back in. We can't let him find us out."

Botan dropped her work and got in. She began closing all the curtains to make it look as though no one were home. Selena knew that Valter would have to come knocking on that door at any moment though wanting to know if they were here. Botan looked over at Selena and ordered, "Go wake the boys and tell them."

"But what about you?" Selena was whispering now, worried that Valter was standing out on the other side of that door.

"I'll keep him waiting. Now go on."

Selena had to trust her and left upstairs. First she found Duessel and shook him awake. It took a while but when he did wake, she nearly yelled, "Duessel, you have to get downstairs. Valter's here and your wife could be in big trouble if he comes walking in."

Duessel got out of his bed and stuffed on a shirt, "What about the others?"

"Cormag and Glen? I'm going to get to them soon."

"And the girls?" It was obvious that Duessel was worried about his children.

"They're still asleep. If you want I'll-," Selena was cut off by Duessel who held out his palm.

"If we wake them they'll surely panic. Let's not let them know okay?"

Selena nodded and they went their separate ways. Selena headed down the hall to go get Cormag and Glen. When she entered, she found them already up. They were looking out the window in their room. Selena pulled them both back from the collar of their shirts. When they looked back, she said quietly, "We have to be careful. If he sees us then we're good as dead."

The expressions on their faces showed her that they agreed. Selena slowly went back to the window and looked out. She saw Botan out there trying to tell Valter that no one was in here. He seemed to be falling for her trick but Selena knew Valter quite well. He wouldn't leave until he did as he wanted. So just as Selena expected, Valter pushed Botan out of the way and entered the house.

"Oh no…" Selena looked at Glen and his brother. She didn't know what else to do so relied on them now.

"We don't know what to do either Selena. I'm sorry." Cormag said. He looked at his brother now who was usually the one people went to for advice.

"I don't know why we're afraid of just one man. We can take him can't we?" He looked at the two for their agreement. He especially kept an eye on Selena who had reluctantly been forced to do this.

Glen kept looking at their faces then they heard footsteps. Cormag looked up from the ground then at his brother's face. He smiled and whispered, "Of course we can. Ready Selena?"

"I think I have been through enough. It won't matter to me much if I have to fight."

"Good." Glen went to the door and clutched his spear in his right hand. Across from him was Cormag who did the same thing. Selena didn't have her magic book with her so just stood beside Glen. He smiled at her and with his free hand he grasped her hand.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Valter went searching through the halls. First he looked in the girls' room and saw Lily and Maray still asleep. Then he looked in Duessel's room. He looked in the corner and found some armor with the mark of Grado. Nice red armor it was but it was dulling. Valter smirked, "Well, well…I believe some rat had decided to lie. Now who shall be hiding in the last room…" He was obviously talking about the room in which the three were hiding in. "Three runaways I assume?"

Valter knocked on the door and heard no reply. "Let me guess. You guys are in there with your weapons, ready to attack me once I get in right? How pathetic." Valter kicked the door opened and no one was in there. He went around kicking Glen's and Cormag's stuff around. "Come out."

Selena and the other two had gotten out from climbing out the window. Duessel told them that if they killed Valter, his daughters would get worried. So now they hid in a bush, waiting for Valter to leave.

"But what about Maray and Lily?" Selena asked in a worried tone.

"I'll go get them. You three stay here." Duessel stood up and went running back to the house. Glen watched him and ever since he had arrived in his house, he had aspired to be a father just like him.

Duessel went to his daughter's room and snatched them up. Maray woke up and yawned. "Hi there Daddy…Where're we going?"

"Quiet Maray. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay then." Just as soon as she said it, Maray fell into a deep sleep again. Duessel now had to sneak out without getting Valter to notice them. But the bad thing was that Valter had already spotted them.

"Obsidian…I knew that you had to be here. Now come here and I'll end your life quickly but I cannot promise you that it will be painless." Valter ran at him with a look of a madman on his face.

Just as Valter was about to lay his spear upon Duessel, another lance had blocked the way. Duessel looked to who was wielding the lance and saw Cormag. "Cormag, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about me General. Now take your daughters and leave." Cormag had put his body between Valter's spear and Duessel.

"You must be careful then Cormag. I wish you luck." Duessel left down the hall, leaving Cormag to face Valter.

Valter spun his lance above his head and smiled, "Do you truly believe that you of all people can defeat me? I, if you haven't noticed yet, am a former member of the Imperial Three. I was replaced by that man you call a brother. If you want, I'll let you go but in return you bring Glen."

Cormag pointed the tip of his spear in front of Valter. "I am your opponent Valter. Now let's not waste more time. I'm ready to finish you off."

"Once you choose to battle with me, you're begging for death." Valter charged at Cormag who held his lance in a defensive mode. Valter bounced back and continued to come charging back at him. But as if he didn't learn from his past mistakes, the same thing happened.

"Why are you holding back Valter?" Valter's eyes nearly glowed with anger. "If you were a former member of the great Imperial Three, how come you're so weak?"

"That's it boy. You asked for it." Valter went back to his regular tactics but this time he did a different maneuver. Once he had clashed weapons with Cormag, he turned the end so it faced the opponent and he pushed it up into Cormag's neck.

Cormag coughed and let his defense fall. Valter brought his lance down but Cormag was able to move out of the way in time to avoid it. "Now I would like to see you say that I'm weak again."

Cormag managed to stand back up on his feet and shake the pain away. He went for Valter's shoulder but he had blocked it, and Cormag then felt a stinging pain on his shoulder. Once he looked at it, there was a spear that had gone through his outer layer of skin. Cormag winced but stepped back, getting the spear out. Valter shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… This won't do…"

Cormag saw Valter looking at his spear and knew that he wanted to take it for his own. Valter smirked and said, "I see you get my gist. Now how about we make it easier for the both of us and hand it over."

"You think I would give it to you?"

"Well yes. Now hand it over like a good boy." Valter held his hand out and he held a smile on his lips.

Cormag went attacking him but was confused. Valter just stood there, holding out his hand for the lance, not trying to defend himself in any way. Cormag still continued his charge either way. But that was a bad choice. Cormag was too busy with Valter's vulnerability that he hadn't realized his other hand, in which he held his lance, was hiding behind him. Then once again he felt that stinging pain but this time it was directly in the shoulder. "Now," Valter said, "I'll finish you off." The lance pointed directly at Cormag's face.

"I'm sorry Brother," Cormag said to himself. He closed his eyes and expected to feel the sharp pain of the lance but heard a metal clang instead.

"Cormag, get away."

Cormag heard his brother's voice and turned around. He saw Glen standing down on the other end of the hallway with some javelins. "Glen…"

"Get up and go."

"Right." Cormag held his shoulder and ran to his brother's side.

Glen looked and realized how wounded he was. "Cormag get out of here and get to Selena. She'll take care of you."

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of him."

"Got it." Cormag began taking off until he heard his brother's voice say one more thing.

"Cormag tell Selena that she mustn't follow me if I am to not return."

"What?"

"Just do it Cormag. And please take care of yourself if I am to go. Now hurry."

Cormag gulped and thought about what his brother was doing. Was he thinking about leaving them or was it some other reason? Cormag shook his head and said, "No I can't worry…He'll be fine. He is my brother, one of the Imperial Three."

Once Cormag was out of sight, Glen pointed his lance at Valter who was holding his bleeding hand. "Pick it up Valter."

"What?" Valter demanded. "You dare order me to do something?"

"I am."

"You know I'm vulnerable so why not take this advantage?"

"And prove how weak I am by doing so? No…I want to finish this off in a good battle. I want to prove that I'm worth something in the Imperial Three."

Valter picked up his lance with his good hand and laughed, "This is why you Imperial Three members are so naïve. You try to act so loyal and strong. If you die upon my feet, you will know it was entirely your own fault."

"That won't be happening Valter. It will be the other way around."

"Well then, may the better man win."

Glen lunged at Valter, trying to get a good stab in him. Of course, though, Valter easily blocked his lance strike even with his right hand. Glen then found that Valter was maybe a double-handed fighter. Maybe Glen had come to underestimate him? Either way, Glen wasn't going to lose.

The two clashed at each other and they stood face to face. Only centimeters away from each other, the two tried to push the other weapon into the other's face.

"Give it up Valter. I know you can't use your left hand but I still have both hands still well."

"And yet you still do not take that advantage?" Valter scoffed and placed his left hand on the lance, pushing with both hands now.

Both weapons broke through each other and then Valter fell on his knees. Glen just needed to stab his blade into him but then Valter smirked. He reached under his doublet and grabbed out a dagger. Glen was too late before he could stop his attack to block the upcoming attack. Valter then stabbed the blade into Glen's chest. Glen fell onto his knees then onto his face.

Valter stood up and picked up Glen's body. "My prize…" He jumped out the window and below was his wyvern. "Come now. Time to show the emperor my new prize." He laughed maniacally and off the wyvern went.

Selena was nearly being dragged down the stairs in her attempt to get back up to Glen. "Let go Cormag…I have to help him…"

"Selena no…He said he was going to take care of himself."

"Let go!" With one last pull, Selena broke free from Cormag's grasp and ran up the stairs. She gasped as she saw the hallway empty. She gulped and went searching through the rooms, making sure that they weren't gone. Cormag realized what Selena had realized and grabbed hold of her again. "That's enough Selena."

She slumped to her knees and began to weep quietly. The only thing she saw left of their battle was just a tiny drip of blood. "Glen, you can't be gone…You promised me…"

Duessel and his family had come up after Selena as well and frowned once they saw the empty hallway. Maray ran to Selena and pulled her arm, "Lady Selena, where's Glen…?"

Selena grabbed Maray and hugged her, crying into her hair.

"Lady Selena…?" Lily questioned. She went up to Selena as well and went into Selena's embrace.

Duessel looked over at them and then at Coramg who looked at his palm. Duessel patted him on the back and said, "Your brother is a very strong man. I'm sure he didn't…" He didn't want to say anymore so as to not hurt Cormag anymore than he was now.

Cormag swallowed and said, "You're right…I'm sure it's all apart of his plan."

Botan went to Selena and patted her gently, whispering, "It'll all be okay. You know what they say: Time heals all wounds."

Selena agreed but said in her head, _But time cannot heal scars… _She sighed and said, "You're right…Besides, Glen promised me something and Glen is a man of his word."

Maray looked up at Selena and said joyfully, "Yeah. Sir Glen will be back."

"Uh-huh," Lily agreed. "He is a knight in shining armor and in fairytales they will always come to the damsel in distress. No matter what the obstacle."

Maray looked at her sister and smirked, "So involved with those stories, huh Sis'?"

"Well um…" Lily began fidgeting with her fingers.

Selena smiled after realizing what Lily had just said and replied, "She's right…He will come back."

Days came and went but no sign of Glen ever came. Soon months would pass and there would still be no Glen. Selena couldn't stay in this suspended state anymore. She could be searching for Glen or trying to find the cause of this war but no. Duessel had ordered her to stay at his house due to all the soldiers who are searching for them. It was hard to admit it but it was true and even if she did manage to leave, what would she do?

Selena sat near the window and a little white and grey bird perched on the sill cocking its head to one side. The bird reminded her of the owl she had met when she was coming here to Duessel's house. But that was when she was with Glen. Selena couldn't stop thinking about him now and depression was taking her over. She couldn't stand being like this any longer and finally went to Duessel.

He was sitting at the table at night, making sure none of the Grado soldiers would come. The bags that used to be beneath his eyes disappeared and he seemed to be happier. But now the opposite was happening to Selena. Now she had begun to sleep less and she had become dour.

Duessel looked over at the doorway leading to the kitchen and said, "Is there something wrong, Selena?"

She stepped into the kitchen and went to him. "Duessel, you have to understand…"

As if he knew what she was already talking about, he replied, "I can't let you go out into the war. If I let you get hurt, Glen would never forgive me."

"But how would you feel if your wife was taken from you? Would you just let her go or would you do something to help?" She tried to keep her voice at a minimum volume.

Duessel seemed to be thinking and then he placed his hand over his other. Selena looked at his left hand and saw a golden ring on his ring finger. Duessel seemed to notice her staring and slipped it off. "This is my wedding ring. I want you, Selena, to borrow it as a keepsake." He held the ring out to her.

She stared at the ring that was gleaming from the moonlight shining through the window. "No, I can't take your wedding ring. It's yours."

"Exactly. I'm only letting you borrow it, remember? You have to return it."

She finally understood him. He wanted her to come back alive and well. She gulped and slowly reached for it. Once she got a hold of it, she said with much honesty in her voice, "I promise Duessel that I'll return this ring to you."

"I'll remember those words you have just spoken to me, Selena. Even in the castle, you always were one who kept their promises. I'm sure I don't need to worry." He turned to look at her and then continued, "Now go on Selena. Glen's out there somewhere."

Selena nodded, trying to keep the tears from coming out, "Thank you Duessel…" Then she turned around and headed out into the darkness.

The horse stable was peaceful until Selena came walking in. A horse's head popped up and it neighed with delight. Selena walked up to it and stroked its head, "Gallant, it's time for us to go." She opened up the gate, letting it out. Then as she was guiding Gallant, she heard a cry from behind her.

When she turned around, she saw Glen's wyvern. The poor thing hadn't seen its owner in such a long time. Selena went to it and whispered, "Do you want to come with me to find Glen?" The wyvern seemed to "nod" and Selena said, "Alright then. You'll take the sky while Gallant and I look below. Okay?" She let it out and it flew through the stable, out into the open night sky. Gallant was waiting outside and it neighed. "I'm coming Gallant." _I'm coming Glen._

The night was so peaceful. Only the sound of flapping wings and galloping were to be heard. Selena wondered where Glen was. Magvel was such a big place if you were only one person searching for someone. She sighed and pulled the reins. The wyvern above seemed to have heard the galloping stop so landed beside Selena. She held her hand to her head and thought for a second. _What am I supposed to be doing? Where am I supposed to go? _Then she heard a voice.

"Hey there…Y-you m-must be D-Dame S-Selena…" The voice had no confidence in it whatsoever. It seemed to only show how much of a coward the speaker was.

Selena turned around and saw a girl with short blonde hair and she wore beautiful red armor. Selena could easily see that this young lady was a green recruit. "I am. And who are you?"

"I-I'm not allowed to t-tell you. B-but I'm s-supposed to bring you back to the e-emperor…So please do not make a fuss…"

"The emperor? Emperor Vigarde you mean?"

"Yes…"

Selena turned back around, "I'm sorry young lady but I will not allow you to take me to him. Unless…" Selena glanced back at her, "You want to fight me."

The girl gulped, "I promised to help my emperor so if I have to fight you then I will…"

Selena turned her horse around. Her eyes were sharp now but it was only a mask to scare the girl away. Selena wouldn't want to hurt anyone, especially if it was only a girl who had a long life ahead of her.

The girl's legs were shaking while her upper body showed courage. A lance lay in the girl's hands.

Selena knew that she wouldn't get anywhere if this simple girl was holding her up. So she got off of Gallant and landed on the ground. "You should've gone back. Now I see I have no choice but to do this." From the saddle, Selena pulled out a goldenrod colored book. She flipped it open and recited the words written on the page. Then a little bolt of lightning crashed to the ground in front of the girl's body.

The girl fell to her rear only out of fear and shock. Now her hands were trembling and she could feel her life come to the edge. She closed her eyes and felt Selena hovering over her.

"Now…time to finish this all…"

The girl bit her bottom lip, waiting for Selena to strike. But instead, nothing came.

"Open your eyes…"

The girl did as she was told and saw Selena's beautiful face smiling. Selena held out her hand and the frightened girl took it. She was pulled back to her feet and she said, "I-I don't u-understand…You're supposed to k-kill me…"

Selena, who was still smiling, said, "I'm _supposed to_? Well if you would like me to…"

"Wait…P-please…"

Selena giggled, "I'm not going to hurt you. Your eyes remind me of…well, me. They show much promise. You shouldn't be doing this you know that?"

"But it was my emperor's command…"

"And do you think this is right?"

"Well…no…But following his orders is."

"No. Following your heart and your feelings is the right way. I did that and that led me here."

The girl wondered about Selena so asked, "Why is Emperor Vigarde searching for you?"

Selena looked up into the sky and sighed but continued smiling, "Because I betrayed him…Because he was doing wrong things."

"I see…"

"But even though he is doing wrong things, I still love him from the bottom of my heart. He still is my father even now…"

"F-Father?" The girl was quite surprised. She never expected the king to go after his own daughter.

"Yes…I know some people may say he's not truly my father but as long as he took care of me, he's a father to me…"

"I understand."

"Good, now I must be on my way." Selena got back on her horse and began trotting off until the girl called to her.

"Dame Selena, I'll follow my heart and feelings as you have told me! And if we ever meet again, I want you to know my name!"

Selena turned her horse back around and said, "And what is your name?"

"Call me Amelia!"

"Amelia it is then. I'll remember that always." She rode off again but this time, she had a new name to remember.

Selena couldn't ride anymore and pulled the reins to stop. "Let's get some rest Gallant." She looked up and yelled, "Heros, come down, too." She finally remembered what Glen had named his wyvern. It suddenly came back to her as she thought of how much of a hero Glen was. The wyvern came down and rested on the ground. Selena watched her horse begin to sleep and she knew that she had better do the same.

"_What do you think Selena?" Glen stood beside his new wyvern that was looking at the new faces. _

"_What's that? I wasn't paying attention…" Selena replied, blushing._

_Glen laughed and said, "About the name of my wyvern, I was thinking that it should be Heros."_

"_Heros…It's like hero or heroes. I like it."_

"_Thanks…Cormag and I have always aspired to be a hero just like our father. He protected our mother until his very death. But before his death, he protected our village which was poor."_

_Selena smiled and said, "I would feel very jealous for the woman you get to marry. She gets to have her husband protect her."_

_Glen blushed and nodded, "Y-yeah…I guess I would protect the woman I married…"_

_Selena smiled up at him and giggled. _

_Glen looked away, blushing a great red. _

"_What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" She placed her palm on his forehead._

"_N-nothing's wrong." He pulled away from her and said, "I think I hear your brother calling us. Let's go…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Selena woke up and the first thing she was her horse's nose. It was nudging her. "Gallant, is something wrong?" Gallant pointed its snout towards the rising sun. "Oh…It's morning. Well then, should we be going then?" Gallant neighed and nudged her again. "Oh Gallant…"

Glen's wyvern was already high up in the air. Selena looked up at it and it reminded her of Glen. The way they always stayed on duty and how serious they had to be during work and how fun they were when it was a day off. She could tell that it had its mind set on finding its master. But so was she.

She headed west to Frelia to see if Glen had managed to get here. She didn't check Grado only because the guards were so intent on protecting their king. But then she felt so pathetic since she had forgotten to ask Amelia if Glen had been captured. But then again, maybe she wouldn't have told.

As Selena traveled on, she noticed that the air was becoming moist and foggy. Gallant tripped due to a crack and slightly stumbled. "You okay Gallant?" Selena asked. It didn't reply but she knew it was okay. Then they heard a cry from above and Selena automatically knew that it was Heros. "Heros."

They heard a crash but they couldn't see anything. The fog had gotten so thick that now it was hard to see the hands in front of you. "Gallant, follow the noise."

Gallant carefully led her to Heros who was screeching for help. Selena jumped off and saw a wound in its wing. An arrow had pierced it. "Oh no…Here, I'll help you." She placed her hand over the wound and used her healing powers to make the wound disappear. "We have to be more careful okay? Someone's out here…"

Then she heard a scream that seemed to come from a little girl. "Let's go you two." She rode off to the sound and as she came closer, she saw what seemed to be a gigantic spider come running at a little girl. Selena quickly grabbed out her book and shot a lightning bolt at the spider. The spider got stunned and that gave time for Selena to grab the girl.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded and held herself close to Selena.

"Do you have parents?"

The girl didn't reply. She was much too stunned to talk.

Selena thought that maybe that spider had gotten to her parents already. "It'll be okay. I'll protect you."

From behind, the spider was coming at them. Selena simply recited another spell and this time it was a fire spell. The spider was quickly killed and then she heard the sound of bones of clicking. Before she could see where it was coming from, she felt something fly past her. Then there was a deep cut on her upper arm. Selena looked at it and saw that whatever had hit her was poisonous. The skin around the cut had begun to burn with the color red and her blood was turning black. She felt herself get dizzy and realized how powerful this poison was. _I have to hold on…I have to… _Selena had passed out.

"Wake up…Come on…" That was the voice Selena heard and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up into the face of a red-haired woman. Selena squinted and thought for a second about who she was and sat up once she realized who it was.

"Queen Ismaire!"

"Calm down. And yes I am."

"What're you doing here on the western side of Magvel?"

"Don't be so naïve. We're on the eastern if you haven't noticed."

"But…I was so sure I went west…" Selena began thinking about all the places she passed and didn't remember heading east.

"Look, wherever you are, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"You're Dame Selena. Your father has been searching for you. You shouldn't worry your father like that."

Selena thought for a second and wondered how Ismaire knew about the relationship she had with Vigarde. "How did you know that?"

"What?"

"How did you know he was a father to me?"

"I used to know a mercenary who told me all about the king. He used to be such a sweetheart…But now…he's a plain power-hungry beast." Ismaire frowned and then Selena thought about Caellach. She had to admit that she thought of him as a power-hungry beast as well.

"Queen Ismaire, are you talking about Caellach?"

Ismaire's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Selena stood up and said, "I've had to work with that man. I don't know how you could describe him as a 'sweetheart'." She went to Gallant who stood not too far waiting for her. "Come on Gallant…"

Ismaire stood up and said, "You're saying my Caellach's alive…?"

"As alive as could ever be…"

Ismaire slowly walked to her and grabbed a hold of her wrist, "Please, where is my love now?"

Selena's eyes widened and then they slowly shrank again. "He's at Grado probably…"

"And tell me, why do you sound so depressed?"

"I'm looking for my love as well…" Tears came pouring down out of her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "I never knew there was another person who was searching for their love…"

"To be honest, I was never searching for Caellach. I was just searching for someone. Not him." Ismaire looked at the ground and then back up at Selena's face. "Please, I beg of you, please take me with you."

Selena looked at the queen and never thought that she would see her bow down to her. She must've been very desperate if someone of her standards were to ever be the beggar. "Please, don't beg to a subject such as me. It ruins who you are. I would never say no to you Queen Ismaire."

Ismaire looked up at her and said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you…I owe you…"

"No you don't. I just want to find my love and I'll be satisfied." Selena looked at her and remembered what had happened the last time and asked, "By the way, what happened to me?"

"You were inflicted with deadly poison."

"And the girl?"

"She was taken back by her parents. I defeated the enemy and took care of you."

"I see…Well then Queen Ismaire, I guess we should be heading west now, shouldn't we then?" Selena smiled back at the queen and held out her hand.

Ismaire smiled and said, "Please, just call me Ismaire. People should only address royalty by their full names if they are in the castle. I however am not in the castle am I?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. So call me Ismaire."

"Alright then Ismaire…Let's go." Selena jumped off her own horse and pointed to it. "Hop on."

"What? This is yours."

"I'll be riding a wyvern. Now hurry on Ismaire. Gallant, obey." The horse neighed delightfully as Ismaire hopped on.

Selena got on Heros and realized that Ismaire wanted Caellach back. But was it possible? He was a fool now. Even if he did come face to face with her, would he realize himself and take her in his arms? She didn't want to see Ismaire's hard journey come to nothing. But then again, she didn't want to see her journey be all for naught either. So she breathed and whispered to herself, "I won't fail…"

Heros didn't fly too high. That was because they needed to keep their profiles low and keep the enemy away. Plus, Selena could talk to Ismaire now instead of animals. "Ismaire, how come there are monsters?"

"I believe it's because the Sacred Stones have been tampered with. Those were the objects that kept them away but ever since I heard that Frelia's Stone shattered, the monsters have been coming from the Black Forest and coming down to Jehanna."

Selena looked down at the wyvern with a frown on her face. "I believe this is all my fault then…You see, I'm the one who broke the Stone of Frelia…It was the emperor's orders and I wasn't able to know right from wrong yet…I just thought that following orders was the good thing."

Ismaire looked at Selena with a hopeful look on her face, "Look here, we all make mistakes. No one is perfect. In fact, the only way to be perfect is to be imperfect."

Selena looked at Ismaire and realized that the rumors of her were true. She had a way with words and phrases. "Thank you Ismaire…But I do wish I had never done that. Now Magvel will be overrun with monsters."

"I'm sure this isn't your entire fault. This is too big of a mess for just one person."

"You think?"

"I'm sure more Sacred Stones have been destroyed. I just hope my nation's Stone hasn't been destroyed…"

"I'm sure it hasn't…At least I hope…"

"Same here…"

Things seemed to be only down for the two at the moment until Selena felt her leg hit against something in the saddle on Heros. When she grabbed it out, she saw that it was a little golden box. It was marked with the sign of Grado and it shined even though Selena knew it was old. She opened the box and found a pencil drawn picture of the Imperial Three. She remembered at that moment when she first received this picture. There was Glen and Duessel…Selena smiled and whispered, "Of course…Those two are never far from me."

Ismaire saw the picture and asked, "Tell me, what is that?"

"It's just a picture of my friends…I'm searching for one of them while the other one is at home with his family."

"So one of those two men is your love? Tell me which one."

Selena felt a little embarrassed but pointed to Glen. "It's that one. His name is Glen. He was such a gentleman…"

"Both chivalrous and sophisticated I see. It's no wonder you love him. If I wasn't in love with my Caellach, well that man would be mine." Of course Ismaire was just joking and smiled, "I'm kidding Selena. You deserve him."

Selena sighed and said, "I was hoping you were…"

"Don't worry, my Caellach is all I need."

The two rode through the desert and they were able to see some water where they could rest up. Gallant was no good in moving through this soft sand while Heros flew over all of it. Selena cheered Gallant on when he was falling behind and Ismaire saw how tender this woman was. She could tell that Selena would grow up to be a magnificent wife and give birth to children that would surround her during story time. Then Ismaire thought about her own child. He had disappeared on a journey but never returned. And as for her own husband who she was forced to wed, he died so many years ago…_How long have I been a widow?_ Ismaire wondered.

"Ismarie, hey are you okay?" Selena woke her up from her dozing and pondering.

"I'm fine…I was just getting sleepy. The heat gets to me."

"That's okay. By the way, we're almost at the lake. You wouldn't mind if we hurried do you?"

"No, that would be okay with me. Let's go."

They rode faster and in a few minutes, they were at the lake where they decided to spend the night. "Gallant, you could take a rest now…I could see how hard it is for you to go walking in both this heat and sand. Don't worry, though. We'll be out of this desert in no time." Selena rubbed water over the horse's snout and then let it take a drink. Selena looked over at Ismaire and saw her praying with her sword stabbed into the ground. She thought that now wasn't the time to disturb her.

Ismaire looked up into the night sky and picked up her sword, "Joshua…Caellach…Both of you please be okay…"

Selena saw that Ismaire was done praying so asked, "How are you doing Ismaire?"

"I'm fine. Is the water cold?"

Selena dipped her hands in it and said, "Yes. How about we go for a swim?"

"That's what I was thinking. Let's get camp ready first and make sure the two animals are asleep."

"Right."

Selena let the wyvern lie down and let her horse lay down too. Ismaire got the fire going and looked over at Selena. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

Selena hid behind a bush as she undressed and she was always so sure that she heard something. But that was how she was. Whenever she was anywhere undressing, she was always thinking that someone was watching. But finally, Selena finished undressing and crept to the water. It felt so nice to finally feel something cold. And also, she felt clean.

Ismaire came right after and she looked much different. She had nothing on her hair and she had wiped off all her make up. However, she was still beautiful. Selena could see that Ismaire wasn't nervous or shy of showing her figure. But then again, who would be if they had a beautiful physique such as hers.

"Ismaire…You look beautiful."

Ismaire flushed pink but replied, "Thank you…"

The two women looked up into the sky and thought about both of their loves. They also wondered about each other's man. They wondered if they should ask the other but they didn't know when.

Finally, Selena spoke up, "Ismaire, why is it that you love Caellach?"

Ismaire smiled, "He always cheered me up when I needed someone the most. He always got caught by the guards though. But that never stopped him from coming back. I don't know what was able to keep him away to be honest. I've known him since I was a teenager. I always thought that he'd be the one who I wed until my father had to pick one out for me. A greedy slime ball he was…How I loathed him…"

Selena would feel mad too if she wasn't able to marry the one who she loved. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you tell me so much."

"No need to apologize…Everyone in the castle knew I hated him anyways. I would slap him whenever he tried to sneak a peek at me when I was undressing. And the worst part was night. I couldn't go one night having my body to myself. I was his mere slave…"

"That sounds so horrible…Forgive me. I don't want to make you angry anymore."

"Thank you Selena. By the way, what about you and your man?"

Selena looked at her hands and blushed. There was so much to tell about why she loved him. "There's so much to tell…I don't know where to start."

"Start at the part at why you started to love him. And then explain the rest."

"Okay…" Selena took a deep breath and put her hand over her heart. "I began to love him when this whole war started. He was never far away and he knew that I was in pain so he did things for me. I felt bad seeing him do all of my duties but he always held a smile on his lips whenever I wanted to speak to him."

Ismaire smiled and patted her on her shoulder and said, "I could understand how guilty you felt. Caellach used to do the same things when he heard that I was getting married."

"Did he?"

"Of course. And when he saw me cry after my wedding, he came to me and said, 'Why are you crying? You're married now, be happy. Just don't forget about me in your life, got it?' Then he left…He stopped coming to my castle to throw pebbles at my window in the middle of the night. It just came to a sudden stop."

Selena never realized how torturous her life was. Sure none of the pain was physical but it was definitely mental. How she managed to make a successful living was beyond her. "Ismaire…I never knew how a life of a queen could be so hard."

"I'm still a normal human Selena. I'm sure there's another woman out in this world who has lived a more difficult life than me."

"You're right…" Selena shook her head and said, "How about we both try to get the ones we love back now? We both know we want them back so let's do it. Besides, they've done so much for us; it's our turn to shine."

Ismaire smiled and said, "That's why I came with you right, Selena? To get back my Caellach…"

"…and my Glen."

Both of them fell asleep now and what they didn't know was that someone was watching. "Nighty-night my beauties…" The man whispered. "This man will come back with two lovely angels." A man with pale blue hair came walking out from behind a bush and looked down at Selena then he looked over at Ismaire. "Beautiful…" This man stepped so silently that neither of the animals heard him. He put his arms around Selena and picked her up. "Ah…Both striking and light. Maybe I should just taste her lips now…" The man slowly got his lips close to Selena's and once they touched, he was absorbed in her.

Selena woke up and immediately pushed him off. Selena fell to the ground and wiped her lips. "Who are you?"

"Relax my voluptuous angel. I'm Lord Tirado. You didn't think I was going to hurt you in any way did you?"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Kissing you, what else?"

Selena felt so disgusted at the moment. For one thing, she felt as if she were betraying Glen. "That's it. You better leave now if you don't want to fight me."

Tirado put his hand over his heart, "You, an angel, would hurt me? Why my angel, you could only hurt my heart with your harsh words. That is the only way you could hurt me."

"If that's what you think, then why don't you just stand there and take my hits?"

He watched her take out a book and immediately he ran over to her and grabbed it out of her hands, "No my dear. You are not allowed to use this."

"Give it back."

"This will only get in the way of our love. Come now; let's just talk about our future…together."

"Look, I don't know who you are but if you think I'm going with you, you're very wrong."

Tirado raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not as though you're taken or anything. I could just take you at this very moment and no one would care."

Selena slapped him across the face and then the man closed his eyes, trying to hold in his anger. He let out a breath and grabbed Selena. He pushed her into a position where he was leaning over her. It was actually a dancing position. "Now, you will enjoy this kiss my beauty."

Selena couldn't do anything to stop him from getting his lips onto hers. She was leaning on his arm that held her up from falling on her back. "Stop!" Her yell wasn't of any help. He kept coming and soon there they were, kissing. But Selena felt all dizzy and everything went blank.

Tirado caught her and put her over his shoulder. "I guess one woman is good enough for now." He looked over at where Ismaire was last and saw no one there. "What the? Where'd the other one go?" He turned around and saw no one but when he looked forward, there stood before him, Ismaire.

"You! How did you wake up?"

"Like I didn't hear Selena scream stop. Now, drop my friend."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will be the one to fill my blade's appetite then." Ismaire pointed the sword at his face and he could see it shine.

Tirado smirked and said, "Bring it to me then, sweetie."

Ismaire had an anger management so immediately slashed at him. Tirado had jumped away and he said, "You missed."

Ismaire growled and went chasing him. "You coward! Quit running and come face me! Or are you too scared?"

"Scared? Come now. I'm only being a gentleman by not hurting you. But if you want me to fight back, I assure you, you'll be on the floor bleeding."

"Then do it! Fight me!" Ismaire was obviously not afraid of this man.

"Fine then." He looked at Selena and placed her in his arms once again. He then kissed Selena one more time before placing her on the floor.

"You overgrown pig…" Ismaire muttered under her breath.

"Now come on. I'll let you take the first hit." Tirado held out his arms and spread his legs to get a good standing position.

Ismaire didn't care if it was just a trick. As long as he allowed her a first hit, then she wouldn't waste it. "My first hit will be my last." Ismaire crouched down and slid her left foot out in front of her. She held her sword over her head and pointed it at Tirado. "Now, are you sure?"

"Come on."

Ismaire smirked and spun back and just like that, she disappeared. Tirado smiled and mumbled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…All of you Jehannans have the same technique…" He waited for her to strike but he never felt it. "Hm? Where did she go?"

He looked behind and found that "his angel" was gone. "You little cheat!"

Ismaire, Gallant, Heros, and Selena left the camp while Tirado was too busy with Selena. Ismaire had taken Selena and escaped without him noticing. Hopefully, they were far enough so he couldn't find them. Ismaire took Selena and shook her, "Selena, Selena…"

"Huh…? Where am I?"

"You're with me now."

Selena bolted to a sitting position, "But Tirado…Where did he go?"

"We left him and saved you. Are you okay?"

Selena nodded and touched her lips, "I hope Glen doesn't find out that I just kissed that man."

"Even if he does, you couldn't stop it. Besides, it's not as though you wanted to kiss him."

"You're right. But I feel so sleepy…"

Ismaire giggled and held out her hand, "You didn't get your daily hours of sleep, huh?"

Selena blushed and nodded, "Un-huh…"

"Well I'll continue while you sleep on the wyvern. You're okay with that right?"

"Okay." Selena got on Heros while Ismaire went on Gallant. They began on their journey with a new enemy to watch out for.

Ismaire held onto the reins with a strong grip and felt her own heart thump. She was very good at hiding the fear she had for Tirado. For a mere human, she felt his unnaturally strong power. It was unbelievable…But good thing she knew he had a weakness now. He had a dying urge to have women or was it just an act? Ismaire looked at Selena who was sound asleep on Heros and sighed. "I just hope we don't see him again…"

Selena woke up and nearly fell off the wyvern but regained her balance. She let out a yawn and stretched. "Good morning Heros. You look sad today. Something wrong?" She looked down and saw that Grado wasn't' too far. Selena knew that Ismaire would definitely want to go to Grado and find Caellach. She flew Heros down and then Selena said to Ismaire, "Ismaire, you do know that Grado is coming up, right?"

She nodded.

"Let me guess…You want to get Caellach…"

"That's the reason I came right? I need to get him."

"You can't be imprudent though Ismaire. You'll no doubt get captured and then what will you do? You won't see Caellach and of course you won't live to see the next day."

"How do you know?"

"I lived in that castle long enough to know what happens to prisoners when they get captured during this time of turmoil." Selena remembered all of it as it was just one horrible dream. Innocent people being killed and the bloodshed was what Selena remembered.

Ismaire looked at her and asked, "So how do you expect us to get Caellach back?"

Selena put her finger on her lips and thought for a few seconds. Then she thought of something, "We right a letter and use a messenger to deliver it."

"That sounds genius but who would be our messenger?"

"A girl that I met while heading out, Amelia. She could deliver it for you."

Ismaire thought for a while and said, "Alright…But she has to make sure it gets to only Caellach. I don't want the whole court to find out that a girl had betrayed the nation."

"Right. Now what are you going to write?"

Ismaire cleared her throat and said, "Have you forgotten that we have no ink or paper?"

"Not to worry. Glen carries everything in this saddle of his." Selena grabbed out a scroll and some ink. She wiggled the pen in her hand and asked, "So what are you going to say?"

The queen snatched the pen and paper from Selena, "I'll be the one to write. He might recognize my handwriting."

"Okay…Go for it."

Ismaire stuck the pen in her mouth and then began writing words down upon the scroll. She wrote fast but it was neat and legible overall. Selena could never write so fast and then finish it making it look tidy. She looked over Ismaire's shoulder and asked, "So what does it say?"

She didn't reply but continued writing instead. Then once she signed her name, she read it over, making sure it didn't sound so dull or foolish. The scroll read:

_Dear My Beloved Caellach,_

_I ask of you to please come to me at night and speak to me. You must understand why I ask this of you. You're the one I need at the moment. You've disappeared for so long I can't stand but to worry. Caellach, I know what you've changed into and we can start over. Once this war is over, we could both live a peaceful life together. If you still have a heart, you would do as I ask. _

_ Love,_

_ Ismaire_

Ismaire thought that it didn't sound as great as she had wanted it to be but it was good enough. Besides, when did her Caellach care about the quality of a letter?

"So, do you like it?" Selena asked from behind.

"Yes. Now, where do you expect to find this Amelia character?"

Selena looked around and frowned, "You're right…I guess we'll have to sneak in…"

"But how?" It was obvious that Ismaire was quite persistent in getting the letter to Caellach.

"Fine…Maybe I didn't think this out as good as I was to but if there's a will, there's a way."

Ismaire scoffed, "That's the oldest saying ever Selena." But Ismaire smiled and said, "But whether it is or not it is true."

"Great. Now let's just head to Grado while I go find a way to get this letter delivered." Selena rode off, thinking the whole way.

Once they arrived at the castle grounds, Selena spotted a mage in black. He was wandering around the castle, head down. He seemed suspicious and untrustworthy. He stopped in the middle of his walk and turned around. Selena and Ismaire were hiding behind a bush and tree, hoping that he didn't see them.

"You two can come out now…" He spoke slowly and quietly.

They gulped and Selena was ready to head out until Ismaire put her arm out in front of Selena's way. "What?"

"Let's get out slowly…"

"Why?"

"He might not know that there are two of us." Ismaire explained.

"But he already knows that there are two of us. So let's just go."

Ismaire reluctantly agreed and once they got out of hiding, the mage turned around and seemed surprised.

"Wh-what?" The man said.

"You told us to come out didn't you?" Ismaire said.

"Well I did but I didn't know there were actually two people out here…"

Selena raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you say that?"

"I…You see…I always talk to myself. I just say that so no one spies on me." Selena sighed while he continued, "But looks like I caught two of them…Dame Selena and Queen Ismaire." He looked over them and continued, "Why are you two here? You, Selena, are wanted here and Milady, don't you understand that my king has sent out enemies after your Sacred Stone?"

Ismaire's eyes widened and she said, "Impossible. That's a lie."

"It's true. He sent General Caellach and his men to go destroy it."

Ismaire turned around and said to her friend in a disappointed tone, "I'm sorry Selena…I shouldn't have wasted your time." Ismaire turned on her heel and began leaving until a hand grasped her wrist.

Selena held on with a sad look in her eyes. She clearly didn't want the queen to leave her. "Ismaire, you begged to come with me so I let you come. Now you have to stay with me until I find Glen. And you need to find Caellach."

"But I know where my darling is. Now let go."

"But…"

Ismaire let out a sigh and no longer struggled to break loose. "Selena, sometimes you have to let things go…I understand why you need me but you are able to continue without me. Besides…I came here to search for Caellach. Now that I know where he is, I don't need your help."

Selena let go of her wrist, shocked. Ismaire had just become her friend and then in less than a week, she had just called Selena useless to her now.

Ismaire took one last look at Selena and ran off in the direction in which they came from. Her footsteps were slowly fading and soon they were gone. A wind blew and then it was just silence. Nothing stirred and it seemed that the world had just stopped.

The mage still stood there looking at Selena. He watched her turn to face him and he listened to her speak, "Well, now that you know that I'm here, are you going to turn me in?"

"I have no intention to turn you in. I couldn't care less about that emperor of ours anymore. The whole cell beneath the castle is filled with prisoners. They're getting slaughtered one by one in there."

"I see…By the way do you know if General Glen has been captured or…killed?"

"Valter returned one day and I believe he said he had a prize…Do you think…"

"Glen…" Selena gazed down at the soil beneath her. She didn't know what else to say. "Thank you mage…"

"Please call me Knoll. And if there is any other way for me to help you, I would be willing to help."

Selena felt a paper between her hands and she remembered about Ismaire's letter. There was still a little bit of hope in this little piece of paper. "Knoll, if it's not too much to ask, would you mind giving this to Caellach if he returns?"

Knoll stared at the paper in front of him. He took it and nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

Selena shook her head, "No…I just need to find Glen now…I'll see you." She boarded her horse and was ready to begin trotting off until Knoll called back to her.

"Dame Selena, I must tell you one more thing."

"What's that?"

"There's something happening in this castle. It's something other than this war too. I believe that there's darkness looming around here…Please be ware Selena."

"Your warning will not fall on deaf ears Knoll. You be careful yourself now." She nodded to him and trotted off with Heros flying overhead.

Now if Selena was heading west, she would be at Serafew in no time. She hoped that Serafew wasn't in the war as much as the other nations. Selena looked around at her surroundings and felt so lonely now. Ismaire was gone now and she was used to traveling with friends. "Hopeless…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" She jumped off Gallant and took a seat on the floor. "This anxiety is getting to me…"

A very faint voice said in her ear, "How about you relax then?"

Selena looked behind her and found nothing. She shook her head out of disappointment. "I must be hallucinating…C'mon Gallant. We better not waste time…" As she grabbed the reins, she felt a hot breath on her neck.

Once she turned around, she saw the face of Lord Tirado. "You!" Selena jumped back and stumbled a little. She pointed a finger at him and said, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I hate when beautiful angels have to ask questions that they know the answer to." He shoved his face near hers, "I'm here to claim you." He brusquely grabbed her wrist and lifted her into his arms as if she were a loved one.

"Let me go!" Selena pounded on his back but it didn't prove fruitful. She then touched his back with an electrified hand thanks to her magic.

Tirado glanced at her, "Now what are you doing?"

"Drop me this instant."

"Will you run?"

"What do you expect? I'll just talk to you?"

"Then no my love. We shall get back to my mansion where we shall get married."

Selena scoffed, "Sorry Tirado but I already have someone in my heart. Not you. I would never love a man like you."

Tirado dropped her and stared at her, "Listen my angel. You don't know how many women would die just to be touched by me. You are lucky my sweet. Now come."

Selena summoned up a bolt of lightning upon him but he jumped back and landed on his feet. He gazed back at her but this time in his eyes, there showed no sign of light. "You asked for it. I hate to hurt women in which I come to like." He rose up into the sky as if levitating and held his hands up into the air. "I summon the power of darkness into my hands. This sanctified woman has chosen her path. Now she will follow her destiny."

A dark orb came into Tirado's hands and it grew with each breath he took. Selena knew that she should be running but her body was frozen with fear. _This negative energy…How can there be such a power so high that I could feel it? _Tirado grinned and unleashed it upon Selena, yelling at the same time, "I expected us to be together my love but this is the path you have chosen! You should've chosen me instead of death! Now goodbye."

Selena felt the power rushing towards her and she knew that if this hit, she would be dead but the confusing part was, she wasn't dead. A barrier had surrounded her, protecting her from the attack. "Are you okay Selena?" The voice of Ismaire had said.

She looked up and there was Ismaire herself and in front of her was Knoll. "You two…You're here."

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Ismaire asked with a smile on her pink lips. "I couldn't just leave you…"

Selena looked at Knoll and pointed, "What about him? Why's he here?"

"Seems as though he didn't want you hurt either. Who knows? He proves to be quite useful. He's absorbing Tirado's moves like their nothing." Ismaire said looking at Knoll.

Knoll absorbed the last of the dark magic and once everything was clear, he muttered under his breath and then shot the blast right back at Tirado. Unaware of what was going on; Tirado was hit with full impact. He fell to the ground and couldn't feel his own body anymore. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

Knoll walked to him and said, "Just what you were going to do to Dame Selena…This is what you deserve…"

Tirado smiled and shut his eyes, "Do whatever you want to me…I give up. It's not as though I could move anyways."

"You know Tirado, you may not possess a pure heart but I'm sure we could use you in Grado." The mage extended his hand.

Lord Tirado scoffed, "Like I said, do whatever you want."

Selena was pulled up to her feet with the aid of Ismaire and dusted herself off. "Knoll, thank you but I feel that this meeting will come to an end. I owe you so much but at the moment I have nothing…"

"That'll be fine. Knowing that you are still alive is all I could ask for. Besides, I got Tirado to give to the king."

"You're right about that. Well Selena how about we go find Glen now."

"Right Ismaire. See you soon, Knoll…"

And the two women walked off, waving goodbye to the mage. However, the mage felt a disturbance in the direction in which they were walking. He shook his head, "It's nothing or at least nothing that those two can't handle…I hope…"


End file.
